Glowworm666's The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Glowworm666
Summary: Allen Walker is willing to spruce up his life by taking over for Christmas. Well, things are bound to get ugly...Allen/Lenalee, Naruto/Misaki, Chowder/Cream, Bug/Georgie COMPLETE
1. Halloween Time

**GW: **Happy almost Halloween, everyone! Even though October's ending, I'm going to begin NBC along with Project: CPIS, Lucy 2, and Nolita Starmancer: Dawn. BTW, I changed the beginning a bit so it can be at least different. Enjoy the first chapter of Glowworm666's The Nightmare Before Christmas!'

**Official Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that appear except my OCs. Flamers will feel the wrath of the Minor Sins. Enjoy

* * *

**Halloween Time**

It was Halloween night as kids were trick-or-treating. Well, almost all of them.

Six kids stared out the window at all the kids having fun with sad expressions. The first was a boy with blond blown-back hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red suit with a yellow 'I' in the middle of a black circle, black gloves and boots, and a black mask. This was Dash Parr.

The second was a girl with short blond hair, mauve eyes, and wearing a pink top, blue shorts, white socks, red sneakers, and a black headband. Her name was Satoko Hojo.

The third was a girl with short pink hair with two buns on her head, green eyes, and wearing a Chinese-style tunic in maroon and cream with matching short shorts and boots. This was Anita King.

The fourth was a boy with grey hair, blue eyes, and wearing a grey sweatshirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. This was Chihon.

The fifth was a girl with straight purple hair, light violet eyes, and wearing a spring green dress with a cat in the middle. Her name was Rika Furude, Satoko's friend.

The last was a boy with slitted dark blue eyes, messy silky dirty blond hair, and dressed in an outfit similar to Edward Elric's except the red coat was a jacket. And both his legs were automail. This was Marcus Hawthorne, the Wind-Spirit Alchemist.

"Man, this stinks," Dash complained. "Yeah, how come everyone else gets to trick-or-treat, but we're stuck at your house with your nutty sisters and two teen girls, Anita?" Marcus added.

"Hey, it's not my fault we're stuck here in this book-filled apartment!" Anita said, glaring at four older people. The first was a young woman with blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a white dress with matching boots and a beret. This was Michelle Chueng, one of Anita's two sisters.

The second was an older teen with short blue hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a grey sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. This was Maggie Mui, the second of Anita's sisters.

The third was a teenaged girl with long and wavy chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, splotches of freckles, large sky blue eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a hot pink top, dark blue jeans, white and pink sneakers, and silver earrings. She also has a right automail arm. This was Sadie Hawthorne, Marcus' older sister and the Water-Bearing Alchemist.

The last was a girl with long black hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing the same outfit as Dash. This was Violet Parr, Dash's older sister.

"Now, Anita; we were told to watch you and your friends by their parents while they went to a party," Michelle said.

"Yeah, and we have to watch you guys too," Sadie griped. "Though I wish I was going to a party instead."

"Mii, if we're going to be stuck here; we might as well do something fun," Rika said as Maggie suggested, "How about I tell you all a story. A scary story for Halloween."

"Excellent idea, Maggie!" Michelle said, her eyes glittering. "Pass the drain cleaner, please," Satoko joked, making her friends laugh.

Violet sighed. "I could be with Hayner right now, but oh well. Let's hear that story, Maggie."

Maggie nodded as she went to one of many over-stuffed bookshelves and pulled out a storybook. It was a worn book with a boy with white hair, grey eyes with a scar over the left one, a deformed left hand with a cross etched into the palm, and wearing a black jacket under a grey hoodie. The title read Glowworm666's The Nightmare Before Christmas in black letters.

"Don't worry, Satoko; if you get scared, you can hold onto me," Dash said smugly to Satoko, who replied by punching him in the face. Chihon smiled at Anita, "Well, it's not as if you have to read the story." Anita nodded in reply. And Rika smiled cheerfully at Marcus, making him a bit nervous as the kids got settled to hear Maggie's tale.

"Alright, so how does this story begin, Maggie?" Sadie asked as Maggie read, "'_Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun_…'"

Soon the scene switched to a field as a scarecrow was blown into another direction by the wind, directing to a graveyard as three ghouls' shadows appeared before the tombstones as they began to sing to a creepy, catchy tune.

Ghouls: **Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

Now several spirits are dancing through a fence as pumpkins fall onto the fence. The song continues as the ghosts fly into town.

Ghosts: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town! Everybody scream!**

**In this town of Halloween**

Inside a house, under a bed, a monster with red eyes and sharp teeth was seen as it began to sing.

Monster Under Bed: **I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

Now, a monster was seen under the stairs, unknown what it looked like.

Monster in Stairwell: **I am the one hiding under your stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

Soon, the townsfolk were singing as well.

Chorus: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

Now a few vampires named Anya and Erol Fynn (my OCs), Karin, Anju, and Ren Maaka (from _Chibi Vampire_), and Count Duckula came out of their coffinsand started to sing.

Vampires: **In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the Exorcist song**

A man was singing on a float. He had blue skin, a large mouse, white hair and a moustache, and wore a white chef's coat, a kilt, and brown shoes. This was Mung Daal, the mayor of the town.

Mung: **In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

An orange tom named Firestar was prowling the streets as the song continued.

Chorus: **Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce and how you will-**

Firestar is startled by a Harlequin Demon and his Arm, a large wolf, and a lobster devil girl named Ginta and Babbo, Halo aka the Shriker, and Her respectively.

Her: **Scream! This is Halloween**

Ginta and Babbo: **Red, and black, and slimy green**

Halo/Shriker: **Aren't you scared?**

Three witches named Tomo Takino, Kagura, and Osaka began to sing as they flew on broomsticks.

The Three Witch-Bakaheads: **Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take your chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

Enchanted Tree: **Everybody scream! Everybody scream!**

The Tree held up a bunch of dead people who sand, "**In our town of Halloween."**

A zombie panda named Po laughed as he ripped off his face…literally!

Po: **I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**

Ghoul: **I am the 'Who' when you call 'Who's there?'**

The wind picked up as a girl was seen sitting by a tree. She had long green hair in two ponytails, green eyes, and wearing a black jacket, a matching skirt, and long black leather boots.

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

A shadow appeared on the surface of the moon as the shadow sung, "**I am the shadow on the moonlit night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**."

As the shadow dissolved into Zubats that fly into town, the townies go through their gate while continuing their song.

Chorus: **This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween!**

At a guillotine, a blade came down as it sliced a pumpkin in half. Four kids, two mummy girls named Nina Tucker and Mei Chan (from _FMA_) and a skeleton boy named Grim Jr. and his ragdoll younger sister Minia, begin to sing.

Mei, Nina, Grim Jr., and Minia: **Tender lumpings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

Junior and Minia's parents, Grim and Mandy, walked to their kids, singing.

Grim and Mandy: **That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

Chorus: **In this town**

Mung: **Don't we love it now?**

All: **Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**

Every goblin, witch, and monster was gathered in the town square around a fountain spewing green water, cheering and chanting, some carrying torches. The young and old were in full spirits.

**Allen Walker might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee!**

A purple monster named Eduardo pulled on a rope, which was attached to a straw horse with the freaky scarecrow from earlier sat.

**Make you jump out of your skin!**

**This is Halloween, everybody scream!**

**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?**

Suddenly the scarecrow sprang to life and swiped a flaming torch from one of the townspeople. The pig-tailed green-haired girl from before watched the show with excited eyes.

**Our man Allen is king of the Exorcists**

The scarecrow swallowed the torch whole and his whole body was set ablaze!

**Everyone hail to the Exorcist now! **

The specter began to do a little bit of a dance on board of the straw horse. His arms swung while wreathed in flames as he blew fire from his mouth, to the awe of the crowd.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween! **

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

The scarecrow sprung off the horse and dove head first into the green fountain located dead center of the town of Halloween, snuffing out the flames and vanishing beneath its murky surface.

Mei, Nina, Grim Jr., and Minia: **In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the Exorcist song**

The former scarecrow rose from the fountain, arms folded over his chest. It was the boy from the cover of the book from before, Allen Walker the Exorcist.

He spread his arms wide and grinned, his silver hair shining in the moonlight.

Townspeople: **La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! **

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! **

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!**

Once the elaborate show was over everyone was left cheering for Allen and their success. "It's over, everyone!" Po laughed,

"We did it, amigos!" Eduardo smiled as he belly-bumped with the kung-fu panda.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Halo/Shriker growled.

"Yes!" Duckula whimpered, covering his eyes. "Ducky, you're embarrassing yourself," Anju, Karin, and Ren sighed as Erol and Anya laughed, "What a night!"

"Great Halloween, everybody!" Mung declared with a booming voice.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Allen exclaimed, stepping down from the fountain. "Thank you, everyone, for participating in this most frightening event!"

"No, thank you, Allen!" Mung said. "Anyway…without your brilliant leadership and my good looks, this Halloween…"

"Not at all, Mung Daal," Allen assured him.

"You're the man, Allen!" Ginta commented

"You're a witch's fondest dream," Tomo sighed dreamy, her hands clapped together.

"You made walls and other stuff fall, Allen," Osaka praised.

"Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack!" Kagura exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the pigtailed girl smiled and began straightening out to look nice. She was about to walk over to Allen, but suddenly she yelped as her hand was grabbed and was pulled out of sight.

"That sleep potion you slipped me wore off, Lenalee," a man with a red mustache and wearing a red jacket and black pants said sternly. "You're not ready for so much excitement!"

"Yes I am, Eggman," the girl named Lenalee protested.

"Hey, as you're creator, I say you're coming with me!" Eggman ordered, dragging the girl off.

"Oh, no, I'm not!" Lenalee then they pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bolt and pulled it out. The arm Eggman was holding came sliding off, making him fall over with quickly ran off.

"Come back here, you ungrateful robot!" Eggman shouted before Lenalee's limp arm came to life again and began punching him on the head. "Ow! Stop that! OW!"

Meanwhile, Allen was trying to get away from a group of the town's girls swooning over him. "Oh, Allen; you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl," a sea-witch named Numbuh 3 swooned.

"Uh, thanks," Allen smiled awkwardly, sweating. "Thank you all very much, but…"

"Hold it!" Mung shouted. "We haven't even given out the prizes yet!" The girls started to depart to watch the ceremony and Allen sighed with relief, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

He started to head out of the public area and sighed as he heard some rather sad music playing from a band nearby. As he passed them, Allen feebly reached into his pocket and flipped a quarter to them. The saxophone player, a witch named Haruhi Suzumiya, looked up. "Nice work tonight, bean-sprout," she said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Allen sighed, his hands in his pockets. "It was great like last year…and the year before that…and the year before that…and the year before that…" The disgruntled exorcist sighed as he kept walking.

* * *

**GW: **Looks like Allen's upset with something. Until next time, read, review, and suggest, and keep an eye out for my other stories coming up!


	2. Allen's Lament

**Allen: **I'm depressed.

**GW: **We know that Allen. Anyways, let's see what's eating Allen and meet his four pals along with four friends of Lenalee. Enjoy!

* * *

**Allen's Lament**

Lenalee was able to escape Eggman as she went into a graveyard followed by four people. The first was a young robotic man with green hair, glasses, and wearing a white lab coat over black pants, boots, and a beret. This was Komui Lee, Lenalee's brother and another of Eggy's inventions.

The second was a cat-girl with brown hair, blue eyes, white cat ears on top of her head and a long tail, and she wore a white and blue school uniform. Her name was Misaki Suzuhara.

The third was a cream-colored rabbit with blue eyes, wearing a black dress, a witch's hat, black boots, and carrying a broom with a blue Chao on the handle. This was Cream the Rabbit and her Chao Cheese.

The last person was a girl with messy silver hair, large grey eyes, and wearing a white peasant top, a long brown skirt, brown slippers, and a silver rose amulet around her necklace. This was Georgina Aster Rose Bloomington, known as Georgie to her friends.

"Lenalee, you know it's dangerous to defy Egg-head like that," Komui told his sister as they hid behind a tombstone. "I mean, you lost your arm! My sister is a rebel!"

"Lighten up, brother, It's not like he'll blow me up or something," Lenalee said as she stared at her limbless arm.

"Plus, Miss Lenalee had a reason to get free from mean Eggman," Cream added as Cheese cooed.

Before Komui could continue, they went quiet. They held their heads just high enough over it and saw the graveyard's iron-gate creek open and Allen walked through it. Lenalee smiled when she saw Allen, making Misaki giggle softly, "Still crushing on Allen, Lenalee?" Komui got an indignant look on his face and was about to shout, 'I'll never allow it!' when he was stopped when Georgie whispered with a blush, "He's brought company."

It was true, for following Allen were three boys. The first was a ninja with blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers painted on his face, and wearing an orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, and a blue headband. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

The second was a round purple creature wearing a purple hat, a matching shirt, pants, and shoes. This was Chowder.

The last was a boy with bug-like blue eyes, messy brown hair, and wearing a knight's armor. This was Bug Grabowski. Misaki, Cream, and Georgie blushed like mad when they saw Naruto, Chowder, and Bug respectively. Like Lenalee liked Allen, they liked Allen's friends.

With the Exorcist, he had a very thoughtful look on there face as he proceeded further in. His friends, however, looked bored and frightened of the graveyard. "Aw, come on, Allen. I want to go celebrate!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah, I'm missing out on the food, the prizes…the food," Chowder added. "Guys, chill out. Allen had a good reason to come here," Bug told them before saying to Allen, "You did right?"

Allen shrugged as the boys came across a little grave that read 'Timcanpy.' Allen whistled and a small ball with a long tail and white wings flew out. This was Timcanpy, Allen's friend. It chirped happily as it flew towards his friend.

"Guys, I have a problem with celebrating Halloween all the time," Allen sighed as he rested his head on his elbow, which was on a statue of a gargoyle as his friends watched him.

"Well, what's the matter?" Naruto asked when Allen began to sing.

Allen: **There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night**

**I excel without ever even trying!**

"Not to mention you're humble," Bug joked, getting a playful shove from the Exorcist. Allen began hopping on some headstones as he kept singing.

**With the slightest little effort of my ghost-like charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek!**  
He then showed his deformed left hand and his cursed eye began to glow a bit, creeping his buddies out a bit.

**With the wave of my hand and a look from my eye  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet!**

He hopped down from the tombs and a tired look came on his face.

**Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.  
And I, Allen the Exorcist King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing…**

Naruto, Chowder, Bug, and Timcanpy watched their friend sadly. Then, Allen proceeded to walk to the top of a curled hill with his friends following.

**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known**

"Man, Allen's in one of his moods again," Komui sighed as Lenalee and the girls watched him with worried looks.

**I'm a master of fright and a demon of light**  
**And I'll scare you right out of your pants!**

"Again, don't forget your humbleness," Bug grumbled as moaning ghosts erupted from some Jack-o-lanterns in a terrifying manner.

**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky**  
**And I'm known throughout England and Japan**

"Allen, maybe you're problem is-" Chowder began before Timcanpy cut him off as Bug translated, "True. I don't think its food that's his problem."

**No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations!**

Allen then sighed as he kept singing.

**But who here would ever understand  
That the Exorcist King with the cursed eye and arm  
Would tire of his crown?**

**If they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could…**

Lenalee and her friends yelped and hid again as Allen, Naruto, Chowder, Bug, and Timcanpy turned in their direction. Not noticing them, Allen and his group walked down the unfurling hill, walking into a forest as the hill curled itself again.

**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown.  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears…**

Allen, a dark cloud over his head, miserably sauntered out of sight with an exasperated Naruto, Chowder, and Bug following him

Lenalee looked over to where they left. "Oh, Allen…I know how you feel," she whispered as her friends nodded. "What does that mean?! Lenalee!" Komui said in distress as the robot girl and her friends walked over to a little garden of herbs with Lenalee gathering a certain plant.

Later, the girls and Komui returned to Eggman's laboratory with Lenalee hiding the herb in a jar. Suddenly, a noise was heard was Lenalee hid the jar again and turned around with Komui and her friends to see Eggman enter the room. "So you came back, eh?" he said.

"It's the mad scientist," Komui hissed as Georgie retorted back, "Komui, you're a mad scientist, too."

"I had to," Lenalee frowned.

Eggman chuckled as he held up Lenalee's robotic arm. "Do you mean for this?"

"Yes…" she said. "Why else would she come back?" Misaki pouted, getting a glare from Eggman.

"Shall we then?" Eggman asked gentleman-like, gesturing to his operation table. Lenalee sighed as she went with her creator.

* * *

"That's the second time this month you've slipped a sleeping potion into my soup and run off," Eggman lectured as he used a welding torch get Lenalee's arm back on. Misaki, Cream, Georgie, Komui watched from the sidelines.

"Um, actually; it's the third time!" Lenalee said brightly.

"You're mine, along with your brother Komui!" Eggman scolded. "I made you and your brother with my own hands!"

"It would've been better if I just created Lenalee," Komui sighed, getting a sweat-drop from Cream as the rabbit-witch said, "But Mister Komui, you'd just turn Lenalee into a scary monster or something."

"Chao," Cheese agreed.

"Dr. Eggman, you can make other creations, even better me! I'm restless; I can't help it."

"It's a phase, my dear," the mustached-scientist sighed, continuing his welding. "It'll pass. We just have to be patient."

"But, I don't want to be patient!" Lenalee protested sadly. Misaki, Cream, Georgie, and Komui looked sadly at their friend/sister.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Allen, Naruto, Chowder, Bug, and Timcanpy continued the stroll through the forest as Naruto grumbled, "I'm so sleepy. We've been walking forever."

"So…hungry. Need…thrice cream," Chowder said as his mouth watered.

"Man, you guys are whiny and depressed," Bug grumbled as he punched a tree. Punching things was a habit of his to do when he was tired or frustrated at something. "Allen, can we just go home already. The townsfolk will wonder where we are."

Allen just sighed, considered the fact that they all should head back, when something of interest caught his eyes…

* * *

**GW:** WHAT IS IT!? What is it!?

**Bug: **Calm down, you spazz. Anyways, wait until next time. Read, review, and suggest.


	3. What's This?

**GW: **Well, here's chapter 3 of the story with Allen and his group discovering a shocking and pleasant surprise…

* * *

**What's This?**

Back at Halloween Town, Mayor Mung Daal was driving his car over to Allen's rickety, old mansion; outside the house was Haruhi's band, sleeping. Mung got out of his car with loads of rolled up papers and closed his door, waking up the band.

"Morning, ladies," Mung said to the girls smoothly as he proceeded up the steps to the home, humming the song from last night.

He pulled on the spider-like doorbell and a scream sounds as it recoils back. Mung continued humming happily, trying to stay calm. He turned around to see the band gathering at the front gate and waved to them cheerfully. "He has no idea they aren't home, does he?" one of the band members, a girl dressed as a ragdoll named Yuki Nagato, said to her teammates, who just shrugged.

Mung rang the bell again. "Hello, Allen; are you home?" he called.

No answer…

Mung frowned, his mustache dropping. He desperately rapped on the front door, his mustache turned upright again. "Hey, Mr. Walker; I've got the plans for next Halloween! I was hoping to go over them with you so we can get started…" Mung's mustache dropped again. "Allen, PLEASE! I'm only a brilliant chef and ladies' man! I can't make decisions by myself! Come on, Allen! Answer me!! WHOA!"

The blue chef accidentally stepped backwards and fell down the steps of the home, falling flat on his face and papers flying everywhere. "He's not home," the last band member, a girl dressed as a red rabbit named Mikuru Asahina, explained politely.

"Where is he?" Mung groaned.

"Allen hasn't been home all night," Haruhi told the chef, who groaned, "We have to find him or my wife will kill me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen, having seen something he hasn't seen before, came closer to a circle of trees. It's apparent that he or his friends haven't seen them before. "This is odd. I've never been here," Bug mused. "It's…someplace new," Allen said in wonder/

Timcanpy chirped nervously. As Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug entered the area, their eyes widened in surprise, especially Allen's. "What…is…this?" the exorcist said.

On each of the circle of trees there was a different door. A giant heart tree, a shamrock tree, a festively colored egg tree, a turkey tree and…

Allen and his group gasped. They just spotted a beautifully decorated tree door. Allen walked over to that door, his eyes full of wonder, marvel and awe. Naruto said cautiously, "Uh, Allen; I don't think this is a good idea," as he and the two other boys joined their pal.

Not listening, Allen's hand slowly etched its way to the knob and he felt his hand tingle as he reached it and turned it.

He and his pals looked into the tree curiously, seeing nothing but darkness. "Guess it's a dud," Naruto shrugged.

Suddenly a cold wind surrounded the four boys and pulled them into the tree. "Not in my happy place! AHH!" Chowder yelled as he fell.

Timcanpy looked down the hole, seeing the boys floating and sinking lower and deeper in, with them screaming all the way down. Suddenly they landed in a soft and white substance. The boys groaned in pain when they spotted where they landed.

"WOW!!"

Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug were sitting on top of a white and snow-covered hill and at the hill's bottom was a bright little town. A town full of music, lights, and merriment. They tried to get a better look at the town, but then their hands sunk into the snow. "Yummy," Chowder said as he tried to eat the snow, but the bright lights of the town fascinated him.

They saw a green and red train riding along a candy-cane lane and a couple of people ice-skating on a frozen pond around a large tree.

As the boys tried to get an even better look, they lost balance and started rolling down the hill, into the town, and into a large pile of snow, which Allen erupted from.

Allen: **What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere.**

Naruto held a tiny snowflake in the palm of his hand.

Naruto: **What's this?  
There's white things in the air.  
**Allen: **What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes,  
I must be dreaming,  
Wake up, Walker, this isn't fair!  
What's this?**

Allen came across a snowman as Bug told his friend, "Don't wander off."

As a few little people rode on a sleigh, singing carols, and one on a toy polar bear, pass the snowman Allen was hiding inside it with his three comrades hiding behind him.

Allen: **What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong.  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs.**

**What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing.  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?!  
What is this?!  
What's this?**

Allen walked out of the snowman, causing it to collapse. The townsfolk turned to it and then at each other with confused looks. The out-of-towners, with Allen holding the umbrella from the snowman, watched from a lamppost as some kids threw snowballs at each other, with Bug singing the next part.

Bug: **There's children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead**

Allen used the handle end of the umbrella to pull a line of lights and held them close to his eyes in wonder. "Shiny," Chowder said in awe.

Allen: **There's frost on every window.  
Oh, I can't believe our eyes,  
And in my bones I feel the warmth,  
That's coming from inside…**

The visitors then looked inside a window and saw two people named Kikki Benjamin and Omi standing under mistletoe. Kikki gave the monk a kiss on the cheek, making him blush and smile goofily. "AHH! Girl germs!" Chowder said in terror.

Naruto: **Oh, look!  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss?  
**Allen: **Why, that looks so unique, inspired.  
They're gathering around to hear a story,  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire.  
What's this?**

Allen and his pals continued looking into the little buildings' windows and saw a tree being decorated with lights and ornaments.

Chowder: **What's this?  
In here, they've got a little tree, how weird**  
Bug: **And who would ever think?  
And why?**

Allen: **They're covering it with tiny little things,  
They've got electric lights on strings,  
And there's a smile on everyone.**

Naruto used his ninjutsu to climb onto the roofs with Bug flying and Allen and Chowder climbing up and following.

Allen: **So now, correct me if we're wrong**  
**This looks like fun,  
This looks like fun.  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?!**

The boys slid open a window and climbed in, seeing the McDodd children sleeping in their beds.

Allen: **Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep**

Naruto took a peek under a bed.

Naruto: **But look, there's nothing underneath.  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them**  
Allen: **Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland…**

Allen sighed as he stood next to a sleeping giant McDodd girl named Daisy.

Allen: **Oh, what's this?!**

Allen grabbed his friends and ran off quickly, waking Daisy with a start. "Jojo, I thought I heard something weird."

"Go to sleep, Daisy," Jojo mumbled to her as another daughter, Harley, hissed, "I heard nothing, so shut yer trap." Daisy shrugged and she laid back down.

Bug: **The monsters are all missing,  
And the nightmares can't be found,  
And in this place there seems to be,  
Good feeling all around!**

Allen: **Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air!  
The smell of cakes and pies,  
Are absolutely everywhere…**

They came sliding down a tinsel line with Allen holding the handle of the umbrella and the friends holding on tightly, and they slid close to a window full of baked goods. Chowder practically drooled a river as he tried reaching the food, but Allen let go of the umbrella, making them all drop onto a moving carousel.

Allen: **The sights, the sounds!  
They're everywhere and all around,  
I've never felt so good before!  
This empty place inside of me is filling up,  
I simply cannot get enough!!**

The Halloweeners flew in the sky and landed on top of the caboose of the train, which was spewing puffs of smoke. Allen, Bug, Chowder, and Naruto hopped down on a sled and came riding down a hill, before jumping off it.

Allen**: I want it, oh, I want it!  
Oh, I want it for my own!  
I've got to know!  
I've got to know!  
What is this place that I have found?  
**All:** What…is…THIS?!"**

They accidentally ran into a large red and white pole, sending him falling deep into the snow. "Ouch," the ninja, chef, and bug-eyed kid groaned as they lifted their heads up from the snow and read a sign attached to the pole. "Christmas Town?" Allen whispered. Suddenly, they heard a large and joyful voice.

"Almost Christmas, everyone!" a boy laughed happily as a shadow of a boy came out of a door.

Allen and his comrades hid behind the sign pole and raised an interested eyebrow. "Hmm…"

* * *

**Chowder: **Aw, I wanted to eat a pie.

**GW: **You will soon, Chowder. You will. Read, review, and suggest. BTW, for CPIS, thank you for the people who suggested to future chapters (even though I had some planned already, heh) and you will see your ideas in either the first season (which I have planned for 10 cases) or the second season. Thank you for the ideas!


	4. Town Meeting

**GW: **Here's when Allen arrives back home with some Christmas surprises for his town. Let's see if the town-members are as excited about Christmas as Allen was. Enjoy and Happy Halloween! (I'm a hippie for Halloween, just to let you know)

* * *

**Town-Meeting**

Meanwhile, back at Halloween Town, all of its citizens were frantically searching for the Exorcist King. "This has never happened before!" Po the Cat shouted, clutching his head.

"It's suspicious!" Tomo exclaimed melodramatically.

"It's peculiar," Kagura whispered sadly.

"It's creepy!" Osaka cried terribly until Tomo smacked her on the head.

"Stand aside!" Mung shouted, shoving Her and Eduardo out of the way as he moved through the crowd; his mustache turned downward. "Coming through!"

"Watch it, old man!" Her snarled.

Mung ignored the lobster girl, climbing on top of his mayoral car and shouted nervously, "We have to find Allen! There's only 365 days until next Halloween!"

"364 days!" Ginta corrected.

"Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?" Mung asked.

"We looked in every mausoleum," Erol reported as Anya, the Maaka clan, and Duckula nodded in agreement.

"We opened the sarcophagi," the Witch Bakaheads chorused in unison.

"I tromped through the ocean, the World That Never Was, and Kingdom Hearts," a sponge dresses as a pirate captain named Spongebob reported, his right leg having a Nobody Dusk biting on to it.

"I peeked behind the one of the Cyclops' eye!" Stitch cried out.

"You did?!" Mei and Nina asked, totally amazed.

Mung groaned, smacking his forehead. "It's time to sound the alarms, people!" Grim Jr. saluted, turning to a cat-looking alarm. He started turning its tail and it let out a screeching sound.

* * *

In Eggman's castle/laboratory's kitchen, Lenalee and her friends gazed from out the window and looked a bit worried. "I hope the boys are alright," Misaki asked, worried about Naruto. "Us too," Cream and Georgie said in worry, concerned about Bug and Chowder.

Lenalee turned away from the window, went to the cupboard, and pulled out the jar of herbs she collected earlier in the graveyard. "Lenalee, don't do something that will make Eggman angry at you again," Komui warned his sister.

"Relax, brother Komui." Lenalee picked up the jar and brought it over to a soup in a cauldron they she was making for her creator. The robot girl dumped a bit into the soup and jumped back from the bad smell it emitted. "Gross," Georgie gagged as Cheese made disgusted noises. "Rat's Breath will overpower any odor," Lenalee declared, pulling out another jar and opened it, pouring the contents into the soup.

But the smell was too strong and she started coughing. "This smells like brother's laboratory," Lenalee coughed, turning the cupboard again. "I resent that!" Komui said indignantly.

"Worm-spit," Lenalee whispered to herself. "Where's that worm-spit?"

"Hey, is that soup ready yet?" Eggman's voiced echoed from another part of the castle.

"Coming, Mr. Eggman!" Komui shouted as Lenalee dumping the jar of worm-spit into the cauldron and sighed with relief as the smell settled. "Good, now let's hurry so we can leave," Georgie said.

Meanwhile, Eggman was looking over some of his projects at work. He lifted a bit of his head to reveal a brain, which he scratched a bit.

"Lunch!" Lenalee called, as her friends watched from behind the door, as she set the plate of soup in front of Eggman, who closed his head.

The scientist looked at it hungrily and gave it a sniff. "Hey, what's that? Hmm…worm-spit, alright! And…Rat's Breath?"

Lenalee gulped. "What's wrong? I thought you liked Rat's Breath."

"Nothing's more suspicious than Rat's Breath!" Eggman said fiercely. "Until you taste it!" He slid the bowl in front of Lenalee and held up a spoonful of soup. "I won't swallow a spoonful until you do!" Misaki, Georgie, Cream, and Cheese gasped as Komui groaned, "We're doomed."

"I'm not hungry," Lenalee said nonchalantly, "accidentally" knocking the spoon out of Eggman's hand. "Oops!"

"You want me to starve…" Eggman said in disgust. "A guy like me who hardly has strength as it is! I, to whom you owe your very life to!"

Lenalee was bending down, sliding the first spoon out of sight and pulled out a trick spoon with holes in it from her boot. "Oh, don't be silly." Lenalee placed the trick spoon in the soup, making sure that the soup has gone through its holes. She then took a sip from the empty utensil. "Mmmm, see? Delicious!"

Eggman had to accept that. He gave his word that'd if she took a spoonful he'll eat. "Hmm, guess its just paranoia," Eggman shrugged, picking up the bowl and drinking the soup. "Yes," Misaki, Cream, Georgie, and Komui whispered in success as Lenalee waited anxiously for her sleep potion to take affect.

* * *

Everyone sat around the green fountain of Halloween Town, totally exhausted from their search for Allen and his group. "Did anyone think to explore the cemetery?" Mung asked dully, resting on top of his car. "We checked it five times," Babbo groaned.

Suddenly, everyone heard a distant sound. "You guys hear that?" Kagura asked.

A sound that sounded like…"It's Naruto, Chowder, Bug, and Timcanpy!" Minia exclaimed.

Mung's mustache turned up as he saw Timcanpy leading Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug, who were riding in a strange red and green snowmobile with a large sack, through the town gate. "Allen's back!" Minia, Junior, Mei, and Nina exclaimed joyously.

"Where have you been?" Mung asked as the boys pulled the snowmobile up to the mayor's car.

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it!" Allen grinned excitedly.

Mung looked nervous again as he asked, "When?"

"Immediately!" the boys declared loudly as Chowder stuffed his face with a pie.

* * *

A large bell above the Halloween Town Hall started ringing thunderously. Mung rode this snail-car through the town, shouting, "Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight!" Back at Eggman's castle, Lenalee carefully laid a blanket over the snoring Eggman and patted his head nicely. "Come on, let's go, Miss Lenalee," Cream said in excitement.

Later, Lenalee, her brother, and friends wandered into the town hall and took a seat at the far back, since nearly all the residents of Halloween Town had taken the front. Just then Allen had walked onto the stage and stood behind a podium as Naruto, Chowder, and Bug watched from behind the curtain. "Oh, boy, look at all these people!" Naruto whispered in excitement as Chowder bounced up and down until Bug stopped him

"Listen, everyone!" Allen said into the microphone. "I want to tell you all about…Christmas Town."

The lights in the hall dimmed, and Mung stood by a light projector, pointing the spotlight at Allen who began to sing (I never knew Allen _could _sing in the first place).

Allen: **There are objects so peculiar.  
They were not to be believed!  
All around, things to tantalize my brain!**

**It's a world unlike anything I've seen,  
And as hard as I try,  
I can't seem to describe,  
Like a most improbable dream…**

**But you must believe when I tell you this,  
It's as real as my Akuma weapon and it does exist!  
Here, let me show you…**

The exorcist pulled on the curtains' rope. The curtains slid aside and revealed things that have never before been seen by the eyes of the citizens of Halloween Town. A Christmas tree, multiple presents and other Christmas-related objects. Everyone gasped and gazed in wonder and awe. What were they in for? Bug waved nervously a she hissed to his two buddies, "Play it cool, everyone."

Allen sang as he held up a present, "**This is a thing called a present. The whole thing starts with a box…**"

"**A box? Is it steel?**" Ren Maaka asked.

"**Are there locks?**" Karin added.

"**Is it filled with the pox?**" Anju inquired.

"**A pox?**" Anju's doll, Boogie, repeated. "**How delightful, a pox!**"

"If you please," Allen said, rolling his eyes. "**Just a box with bright-colored paper and the whole thing's topped with a bow…**"

"**A bow?**" Tomo asked as she and her fellow idiots flew up to Allen.

"**But why?**" Osaka demanded.

"**How girly,**" Kagura declared.

"**What's in it?**" the threesome said together. "**What's in it?**"

"**That's the point of the thing, not to know,**" Allen explained, but then Po took the present out of Allen's hands.

"**It's a bat?**" Po asked hopefully, shaking the box and listening to it.

"**Will it bend?**" Grim asked curiously.

"**It's a rat?**" Po said.

"**Will it break?**" Mandy said coldly.

"**Perhaps it s the head that I found in the lake,**" Numbuh 3 suggested.

Allen snatched the present back and sighed, "**Listen now, you don't understand. That's not the point of Christmas land…**" The teenager set the present down before he held up a large sock. "Now, pay attention**: We pick up an oversized sock, and hang it like this on the wall…**"

"**Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?**" Spongebob asked.

"**Let me see, let me look,**" a mini-Spongebob asked, popping up on Spongebob's head. "**Is it rotted and covered with gook?**"

"Um, let me explain," Allen said with sweat-dropped look. "**There's no foot inside, but there's candy, or sometimes it's filled with small toys!**"

"**Small toys?**" Nina, Mei, Minia, and Junior repeated.

"**Do they bite?**" Minia asked.

"**Do they snap?**" Mei asked as her panda Xiao Mei snapped her little jaws.

"**Or explode in a sack?**" Junior said in excitement.

"**Or perhaps they just spring out, and scare girls and boys!**" Nina declared.

"**What a splendid idea!**" Mung declared. "**This Christmas sounds fun, I fully endorse it! Let's try it at once!**"

"**Everyone, please now, not so fast!**" Allen shouted, holding up his hands. "**There's something here that you don't quite grasp…**" Everyone in the crowd then started muttering unsurely to themselves. Allen sighed, "Well, I may as well give them what they want, you guys…"

"Sure, let 'em have it," Bug said dully as Naruto and Chowder nodded excitedly.

Allen started to grin creepily and said in a dark voice (hard to picture, huh?), "And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last!"  
Allen: **For the ruler of this Christmas land,  
Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice,  
Least that's what I've come to understand…**

**And I've also heard it told,  
That he's something to behold,  
With a fierce guard dog and all dressed in blue**

**As he sets out to slay with his rain gear on,  
Carting bulging sacks with his great, strong arms!  
That is, so we've heard it said…**

**And on a dark, cold night,  
Under full moonlight,  
He flies into a fog,  
Like a black-bottomed eagle in the sky!**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats, clinging to their armrests as Allen was about to give his big, great end…

"**And they call him…Wakey…Claws…**" Allen finished with a dark, sinister grin, his fingers extended like claws and dark red light surrounded him as he chuckled creepily. "Guys, Allen's going freaky on us," Chowder gulped as Bug sighed to his pal, "Don't worry, Chowder; it's just a charade."

Everyone enthusiastically started clapping and whistling for their total approval. As the curtains closed in front of him, Allen, with his pals next to him, sighed as he picked up a snow globe, shook it, and placed it on a table. "**Well, at least they're excited, but they don't understand…That special kind of feeling in Christmas land…oh, well…**" Allen shrugged as his friends shrugged in reply.

* * *

**Allen: **I didn't know I could sing, or be creepy like that!

**GW: **Yeah, I bet some of us didn't know either, Allen. Anyways, yes, Wake Elementia is going to be Santa, because he's just a jolly kind of guy in a way. So, read, review, and suggest 'til next time. Happy Halloween!


	5. Figuring Out Christmas

**GW: **Here's another chapter where Allen tries to figure out Christmas.

**Allen: **We can do this, you guys.

**Naruto, Bug, and Chowder: **What do you mean 'we?'

* * *

**Figuring Out Christmas**

Later that night Allen was in his bed, reading Christmas storybook to storybook. His friends watched him on a couch, with Bug groaning, "Allen, it's 3 in the morning. Can we sleep now?"

"I have to figure out his Christmas thing," Allen told his friends. "Can you do it when it's tomorrow?" Naruto mumbled as he laid down on the couch.

The exorcist pondered to himself as his gazed shifted around the room, which was covered to the brim with tinsel, Christmas lights, and other festive things that he had brought back from Christmas Town. Even Timcanpy was happily sleeping in a bed with a candy cane in his mouth and Chowder was stuffing his face with Christmas pies. "There has got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing…" Allen muttered to his friends as they nodded. Then he pulled out a book called 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Scientific Method' and began to read it.

* * *

The next day, at Eggman's castle, the mad scientist had a large icepack on top of his head and was moaning. Lenalee and her friends were sitting in a room with a large iron door. "You've tricked me for the last time, you wretched brats!" Eggman snarled, slamming the iron door shut; locking the group inside. "We want our lawyers!" Georgie shouted, which made Eggman's headache worse. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, my head…" Eggman groaned, pressing the icepack harder on his head. "The door is open!"

The front door opened to reveal Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug, with Allen holding a large bag. "Hello, Eggman," Allen greeted. "Eggs? Where are the eggs!?" Chowder drooled.

"Ah, Allen Walker and his friends," Eggman smirked excitedly. Lenalee, Misaki, Cream, and Georgie literally brightened up when they heard Allen and co. were here. "Quickly, someone scream and maybe they'll hear us," Komui joked as he was about to yell, but Cheese stopped him.

Allen asked politely, "I need to borrow some equipment."

"Really?" Eggman asked, raising his left eyebrow. "Why? Is it Chowder-related?" The mustached-man glared at the purple chef, who gnawed on his hand a bit.

"Not this time; I'm just conducting a series of experiments," Allen explained. "Good thing it isn't Chowder-related," Naruto muttered to Bug, who nodded seriously.

"Cool! But science is difficult," Eggman nodded. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"I know," Allen deadpanned.

"Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up," Eggman said, waving the boys to follow him.

Lenalee, who with her friends were listening to the conversation through the door, said, "Hmm…experiments?"

"Sounds interesting," Komui chuckled evilly as Misaki sweat-dropped and said, "Komui, you really need to calm down."

"Chao, chao," Cheese agreed.

* * *

Allen and the gang later returned to his home, setting his bag of equipment on a table, and pulled the items out.

Allen took a pair of tweezers from Chowder as the small boy tried to eat it, and used them to pull out a single berry from a holly plant, placed it on a glass slide, and set the glass under a microscope. Allen looked through the top and began turning the knob to examine the berry closer, but it resulted in was a mashed berry and a broken glass.

Naruto picked up a candy cane from Timcanpy's food bowl with a pair of tongs. He placed the candy cane into electrified water, and when he pulled it out the ninja frowned as all it did was remove the red stripes and made the candy as flimsy as a noodle. "Ugh. I wish I had some ramen noodles right now," he groaned.

Bug then attempted to make a paper snowflake. Using a picture as a reference, the knight snipped a few ends of a fold sheet of paper and smirked as he unfolded it. It was in the shape of a spider. Bug looked completely bamboozled by this as he stuttered, "B-but I followed the pattern!" He punched into the table angrily.

Allen later used a scalpel to tear open the torso of a teddy bear, and examined the fluff stuffing through a magnifying glass.

Later, he took a glass ornament from his Christmas tree. The exorcist already had a cylinder – full of boiling water – over an open flame of a Bunsen burner. Allen crushed the ornament and let the dust fall into water as Naruto, Bug, and Chowder watched. Amazingly, the water started to glow green. "What an interesting reaction…" Allen mumbled, stroking his chin, before grabbing his head with his two hands, "but what does it mean?!"

"I think it means it's ready to eat," Chowder shrugged.

* * *

Back at Lenalee's bolted-in room, she was preparing a sort of potion thing. She finished it and placed the bottle carefully into a wooden basket. "We have to be careful, Miss Lenalee," Cream warned as she opened the room's window. A sewing line was connected from the room to the ground below, and Lenalee used that line to slide the basket carefully to the ground, so as to not break the glass bottle.

"Ready?" she asked her friends. The line couldn't hold the people, so Lenalee was going to jump. She stared at Allen's house, which gave her courage to stand over the edge. "Lenalee, what are you-?" Misaki was cut off as there robotic girl jumped out the window. This action made Komui's eyes roll back into his head and the man promptly fainted as the girls and Chao gasped.

Haruhi's band was down at the bottom as the three teenagers winced when the robot had hit the ground. "Oh, that's gonna be sore in the morning," Haruhi grimaced.

Cream sighed as she pulled out her broom and hopped on with Cheese on her shoulder. "Miss Lenalee is so impulsive. We could've just flown down on my broom. Come on," the rabbit witch urged her friends. With Georgie helping a recovering Komui onto the cleaning product, the group flew down to where Lenalee was. She was alright, but her left arm and right leg came right off. Luckily, she had a screwdriver and a few bolts that she used to repair and reattach her limbs. After reattaching her limbs, Lenalee and her friends started walking towards Allen's house as the threesome band started playing their instruments again at a quiet tone.

Meanwhile, Eggman had opened the girl's large iron door and held up a lantern. "Okay, you all can come out now if you promise to behave," Eggman said kindly. "Hey, Lenalee? Komui? Misaki, Cream, Georgie? Cheese?" Eggman realized that they had deserted the room. "Oooooooh!" Eggman trembled in anger as he threw the lantern to the ground, breaking it. "Gone again!!"

* * *

Allen was at a blackboard with an intricate, but very illogical, equation for the meaning of Christmas. "Allen, this is stupid; may we please go to bed?" Bug whined as Naruto, Chowder, and Timcanpy groaned. Allen ignore Bug's complaint as he stroked his chin thoughtfully when the group suddenly heard a sound at the window. "Burglars!" Chowder screamed as they went to the window, with Allen opening it, and they looked down to see Lenalee and her group, holding a rope that was used as a pulley to bring the basket up to the tower.

"Hi, Cream!" Chowder waved happily. Unlike other girls, especially Panini, Cream didn't force herself on Chowder, making him like her more. Allen, Naruto, and Bug waved at the others as Allen took the basket. Allen pulled out the cork of the bottle and watched in awe as a smoke butterfly emerged from the bottle. "Hey, thanks, you guy-Hey, where'd they go?" Naruto asked. For when they looked out the window, the group was gone. Allen shrugged as he closed the window again.

Lenalee and her friends had snuck behind a gate and sighed happily.

"They…actually said 'hi' to us," Georgie blushed as Komui groaned, "I will experiment on that hybrid girl someday for this! I swear it!"

Her heart a-flutter for a certain exorcist, Lenalee picked a flower off a bush and began plucking its petals off in a dreamy way, when suddenly the flowers had turned into a beautiful Christmas tree. "Wow," the group said in awe.

But, their amazement didn't last as the mini-tree caught fire, leaving nothing but a burned and shriveled up stick.

"This is a sign of bad juju," Komui muttered as the girls looked surprised. "I just know it."

* * *

**Komui:** Oh, wolfie…(holds a carving knife) I said I'd make you pay for making me the only guy in a group of girls! Let me dissect you!

**GW: **Eat my dust, freak! (runs away) Glowworm is running away!

**Bug: **Okay…read, review, and suggest 'til next time. And stay tuned for GW's new stories appearing soon.


	6. A Huge Obsession

**Allen: **(with a tired expression on face) Must…figure out…Christmas…

**Chowder: **Glowworm, Allen's acting creepier than Komui.

**GW: **I can see that, Chowder. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**A Huge Obsession**

The next morning, Erol and Anya, the Maaka kids, and Duckula are passing by Allen's house, worried for the exorcist.

Vampires: **Something's up with Allen**

**Something's up with Allen **

**Don't know if we're ever going to get him back**

The vampires walk away as they shield away from the sun.

A teenage Frankenstein-like monster with a purple mohawk named Hayashida passes by.

Hayashida: **He's all alone up there**

**Locked away inside**

Mandy and Grim Jr. pass by.

Mandy: **Never says a word**

Junior: **Hope he hasn't died**

All: **Something's up with Allen, something's up with Allen**

Lenalee and her friends, who camped the night out at the gates, looked worried at the tower, remembering the burning tree last night.

Allen was just up in his tower, pacing back and forth. His brain ached all the way to the stem, still trying to get this Christmas thing. Naruto, Chowder, Bug, and Timcanpy looked in concern for their friend.

Allen: **Christmas time is buzzing in my skull**

**Will it let me be, I don't know  
****There's so many things I cannot grasp**

"Maybe it's because you can only understand Halloween," Bug mumbled with an eye-roll. Not hearing, Allen placed a final Christmas card that he had stacked together to form a house.

**When we think we've got it, and then at last,  
Through our bony fingers it does slip!  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip**

Allen's card house fell down and he brushed them away, frustrated. Timcanpy chirped in concern.

**Something here I'm not quite getting.  
Though I try, I keep forgetting,  
Like a memory long since past…  
Here in an instant, gone in a flash.  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?!**

Allen looked all around his room, which was covered from head to toe with Christmas declarations and such. Chowder was once again eating a Christmas pie, mumbling, "This tastes better than Thrice Cream."

**In these little bric-a-bracs,  
A secret's waiting to be cracked  
These dolls and toys confuse me so  
Confound it all, I love it though!**

**Simple objects, nothing more,  
But something's hidden through a door,  
Though I do not have the key…**

"Allen, uh, you're creeping us out," Naruto said uneasily as Allen picked up a doll and focused all his attention on it, trying to crack the secret of this holiday.

**Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?!  
What does it mean…?**

He shook the doll before tossing it away and the toy landing in Timcanpy's food bowl. Allen then read a Christmas book.

**I've read these Christmas books so many times,  
I know the stories and I know the rhymes!  
I know the Christmas carols all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart!**

Allen groaned, sitting down on a sliding ladder next to a bookcase.

**As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my finger on**

Timcanpy hovered over to his friend with a picture of Allen in his mouth, which depicted an Allen back when he was still into all things horror and scary. "See, Allen; look how happy you were back then," Bug commented as Allen looked at his picture. "Go back to doing what you love the most before you kill yourself."

Allen, however, pondered and ignored Bug.

**Or perhaps it's really not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?**

Allen eyes began to widen in realization as he thought about the picture. Suddenly, in his mind, the picture changed itself, showing Allen dressed a certain guy in the certain guy's clothes. The ninja, purple creature, and knight are slightly disturbed by Allen's nearly psychotic look and are wondering what is going on in that boy's mind.

**Of course! I've been too blind to see!  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me!**

He chuckled, sliding down his bookcase on there ladder.

**It's simple really, very clear!  
Like music drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere…  
Just because I cannot see it  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it!**

Allen hopped off the ladder and he dashed to his Christmas tree.

**You know, I think this Christmas thing  
Is not as tricky as it seems.  
And why should they have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone!**

He spun his tree, taking off the lights, and barely noticing that some of the ornaments went flying off and breaking at they collide with the floor.

**Not anyone, in fact, but me!  
Why, I could make a Christmas tree!  
And there's no reason I can find,  
Why I couldn't handle Christmas time!**

"Allen…" Naruto, Chowder, and Bug said warily, realizing what Allen's getting at: Allen wants to take over Christmas!

The exorcist ignored his friends' wariness as he wrapped the lights around an electric chair and grinned as Allen pulled the lever, lighting the lights again, but far too powerful as the bulbs started bursting!

**I bet I could improve it too,  
And that's exactly what I'll do…**

Allen cackled as he swung his windows open. "Eureka!!" he cried out so everyone could hear him. "This year, Christmas will be OURS!!!" All of the citizens whooped, cheered and clapped their approval. Lenalee, Misaki, Cream, Cheese, and Komui are nervous, still remembering that nasty vision.

"Oh, dear," they mumbled as Komui sighed, "I think the authoress has been reading too much crazy fics lately and has taken out that craziness on Allen."

* * *

**GW:** Oh, boy. Allen wants to take over Xmas. That's a crazy exorcist for you, folks. R&R and suggest, too.


	7. A Plot to Kidnap

**GW: **Here's another chapter of 'NBC.' Here's where Allen prepares the townsfolk for a meeting. And where we meet some OCs of mine. I do not own Hypocrisy, she belongs to JeanKazuhiza's friend.

* * *

**A Plot to Kidnap**

Later that day, Allen had Mayor Daal order some of the citizens form a line in front of the Town Hall. If Allen was to pull off the biggest project of his young life, he'll need to get some help from some of the folks. "Patience, everyone!" Mung boomed. Lenalee and her friends were also in the line, looking rather nervous. "Hmm, Allen's taking this far too seriously," Komui commented as his sister and friends agreed, "Yeah."

Mung shouted, "Allen has a special job for each of us! Now, Eggman, your Christmas assignment is ready! Eggman, to the front of the line."

The robotics engineer looked absolutely livid. His eyes kept shifting back and forth, searching of his creations and their friends as he proceeded to the Town Hall. "Hide," Lenalee told her pals as they hid behind a wall as he passed by.

Meanwhile, inside the Hall, Allen, with Naruto, Chowder, and Bug by his side, was with the Vampires on the stage. Anya held up a baby doll in her hand as the toy said 'Mama.' "Piece of junk," Anya scoffed as Duckula shouted. "What kind of a noise is that for a baby to make?"

"Can you guys improve it?" Allen asked.

"No problem!" the vampires grinned. "Something tells me that they'll jack that toy up," Naruto sighed.

"Thanks, guys!" Allen waved them off as Eggman walked up to him. "Eggman, thank you for coming!" Chowder held up a storybook with a picture of reindeer dragging a sleigh across the sky. "We need some of these," the exorcist explained, pointing at the reindeer. "Do reindeer really exist, Naruto?" Chowder asked the ninja, who shrugged in reply.

"Hmm…" Eggman thought, stroking his chin. "Their construction should be exceedingly simple…I think."

"Oh, how horrible our Christmas will be!" Mung declared.

"No, how jolly!" Allen corrected.

Mung's mustache dropped as he sighed, "Right…how jolly our Christmas will be…" Suddenly a bunch of spitballs shot at him in the face. The chef-turned-mayor turned to where the spitballs came from and gasped at the eight people that waltzed in, "What are you doing here?!"

The first was a female with long, almost messy black hair and wearing a black dress with a yellow web design, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a necklace with a Flamel insignia charm.

The second was a boy with rumpled black-brown hair and wearing a black hoodie, black pants with a silver chain, black boots, and brown wristbands.

The third and fourth were a boy and girl. The boy had orange hair and wore a black vest with a cross-zipper, black pants, and black and white sneakers. The girl had curly blond hair and wore a black tube top with a white lace around the edge and a cross-shaped zipper, a black miniskirt, knee-high, black zip-up boots, and black gloves.

The fifth was a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and wearing a black sports bra, low-riding black pants, black boots, and black wristbands.

The sixth was a feminine yet slightly muscular boy resembling Envy except his hair was longer and pitch black and he wore a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, a long brown trench coat, and no shoes.

The seventh was a girl with medium brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and wearing a short red dress, short blood red gloves, and reddish-black boots.

The last was a girl with medium brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a long black dress, black boots, and fingerless gloves. Though these eight looked different, they had two things in common: their violet eyes and the Ouroborous tattoo on different parts of their bodies.

"Allen sent for us!" the first girl answered.

"Specifically," the Envy-wannabe smirked.

"By name!" the last person added.

"Revenge!" the first declared proudly.

"Chaos!" the second slurred.

"Malice!" the third girl giggled maliciously. "And Spite," the fourth boy sighed.

"Lie," the fifth girl purred.

"Sadism," the sixth boy smirked evilly.

"Masochism," the seventh girl smiled softly.

"And Hypocrisy!" the last girl chirped as she sucked on a lollipop.

"Oh…" Mung groaned towards Allen. "Allen, its Father's boys."

"And girls!" Revenge, Malice, Lie, Masochism, and Hypocrisy added.

"Ah, Halloween Town's finest trick or treaters!" Allen smiled as the Minor Sins turned their attention towards him. "Now guys, the job I have for you is top secret! It requires craft, cunning, mischief…"

"And we thought you didn't like us, Allen," Lie giggled flirtatiously as her comrades groaned at her behavior.

"And absolutely no one is to know about it!" the exorcist said sternly. "Not…a…soul. Now…" Allen gathered them into a group huddle as he whispered their job to the Homunculi. Mung tried to listen in on the conversation, but Sadism glared at the blue man evilly, making the mayor back off. When the exorcist finished telling them, the Homunculi snickered mischievously. "And one more thing," Allen added with a harsh tone, "leave that no-good, messed-up kid-hating freak Father out of this!!"

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Bug whispered to Allen. "They are evil, after all."

"Uh, hello? We can hear what you're saying," Malice snapped.

"Don't worry, Allen!" Chaos and Sadism smirked innocently.

"Of course not, Allen!" Revenge, Lie, Masochism, and Hypocrisy nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Allen!" Malice and Spite smiled cherub-like. Unknown to Allen or anyone else in the room, their fingers were crossed…

* * *

After the Minor Sins had left the Town Hall, they headed directly for their base, which was in a dead tree in a deep chasm. And down at the base lived the most awful citizen of Halloween Town….The Sins stepped into an iron birdcage elevator and sent each other devious smirks.

All: **Kidnap Mr. Wakey Claws?**

Spite: **I wanna do it!**

Malice: **Let's draw straws!**

Revenge knocked both kids in the heads.

Revenge: **Allen said to work together**

Hypocrisy: **Three of a kind!**

Lie: **Birds of a feather!**

Chaos and Sadism: **Now and forever!**

All: **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**La, la, la, la, la, la! **

The elevator took them all up to the base, where multiple bugs scurried away in fear.

All: **Kidnap the Wakey Claws, lock him up real tight! **

**Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights!**

Hypocrisy took out a lollipop, stuck it in a small cage, and left it open to trap a bug. Soon, a Caterpie came along and fell into the trap. Masochism held up the cage in her hand

Masochism: **First, we're going to set some bait **

**Inside a nasty trap and wait. **

**When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap **

**And close the gate!**

Sadism snatched the cage away from Masochism and walked over to a vat of chemicals. He lowered the caged Caterpie into it and, he brought it out, the Pokemon was now a mutant red.

Sadism: **Wait! I've got a better plan! **

**To catch this big, red lobster man.**

**Let's pop him in a boiling pot, and when he's done **

**We'll butter him up!**

All: **Kidnap the Wakey Claws, throw him in a box**

**Bury him for ninety years **

**Then see if he talks!**

Hypocrisy picked up the cage and held it next to a chute.

Hypocrisy: **Then Mr. Father-man**

**Can take the whole thing over then**

Hypocrisy sent the poor Caterpie down the chute.

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare! **

**That he will cook him rare! Wheee!!!**

The Pokemon had reached its final destination at the base of the tree. It trembled as an imposing figure laughed madly and started to breathe in. The Caterpie held on for dear life as it was about to be eaten alive.

_Gulp!_

Chaos pulled out a large canon, and set lit its fuse on.

Chaos: **I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door**

**And then knock three times, and when he answers, **

**Wakey Claws will be no more!**

The cannon fired, and it sent Spite away screaming right through a wall.

Revenge came up to Chaos as Malice helped Spite up.

Revenge: **You're so stupid, think now**

**If we blow him up to smithereens**

**We may be found out **

**And then Allen will beat us black and green!**

Malice threw Spite in an old bathtub.

All except Spite: **Kidnap the Wakey Claws, tie him in a bag **

**Throw him in the ocean, then see if he is sad. **

**Because Father is the meanest guy around! **

**If I was on his bad list, I'd get out of town!**

A large burp came from chute and up came the highly mangled iron cage where the once-alive Caterpie was. The rest of the sins jumped into the tub as the bathing unit came to life and began walking forward.

Spite: **He'll be so pleased by our success! **

**That we'll be rewarded too, I bet!**

All: **Perhaps he can make us his special brew! **

**Of snake and spider stew! Yum!**

The bathtub took them into a weaponry. They hopped out, and collected their favorite 'toys'.

**We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride! **

**We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side!**

Lie picked up a large mace and spear, walking over to his siblings with it.

Lie: **I wish my comrades weren't so dumb**

Chaos: **I ain't the dumb one!**

Sadism dragged Chaos across the ground with a chain and ball attached to the sin's left leg.

Sadism: **You're no fun**

Lie (to Sadism): **Shut up!**

Sadism: **Make me!**

Masochism then pulled out a box.

Masochism: **I've got something, listen now.**

**This one is real good, you'll see**

**We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read **

**Now, in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity **

**Entices him to look inside…**

She opened the box and several snakes jumped out onto Sadism's head, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

Sadism: **And then we'll have him**

All: **One, two, three!**

After throwing all the remaining weapons they wanted into the tub, the Homunculi finally jumped into the tub and it started walking again.

**Kidnap the Wakey Claws, beat him with a stick **

**Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick**

A door leading up to a tunnel, which also led to an exit. The eight, still in the tub, marched up through the tunnel and out of the exit, still singing with evil, looks on their faces.

**Kidnap the Wakey Claws, chop him into bits. **

**After doing this, we are sure to get our kicks! **

**Kidnap the Wakey Claws, see what we will see! **

**Lock him in a cage and then **

**Throw away the keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!**

They all cackled insanely as the tub carried them off into the forest to carry out their job…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base of the tree, the fearsome figure smirked to himself as he rolled a pair of dice in his shadowed hand. "Wakey Claws, huh? Heh, heh……"

* * *

**Wake: **I'm screwed, aren't I?

**GW: **Yeah, pretty much. Anyways, read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	8. Making Christmas Halloween Style

**GW: **Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Making Christmas; Halloween Style**

Back at the Halloween Town Hall, Allen was with Haruhi and her band. "It goes something like this, ladies." Allen held up a green strap with small bells on it and began flicking them to the tune of _Jingle Bells_. "How about it; think you can manage it?"

"Okay, girls," Haruhi said to her group. "A one, and a two, and a three, and a…" The band replayed the tune, but in an extremely flat key.

"Stick to school productions, girls," Bug sighed as he, Naruto, and Chowder looked bored.

"Next!" Mung called.

"That's fantastic, girls!" Allen waved off the band. "Now, why don't you all practice on that and you'll be in great shape!" It was finally Lenalee, Misaki, Cream, Georgie, and Komui's turn as they stepped onto the stage.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Misaki said bashfully, as Naruto greeted cheerfully, "Hiya, Misaki!"

"Hi, Cream. And Cheese!" Chowder waved as Cream smiled happily, "Hello to you too, Chowder." Cheese chirped happily.

"Hey, Gurl-I mean, Georgie," Bug said quickly as Georgie smiled at her friend and said, "Nice to see you again, Bug."

"Why don't I have a love interest!?" Komui sobbed overdramatically as Timcanpy comforted him.

"Lenalee! I need your help more than anyone's!" Allen said excitedly.

"No kidding, Allen," Lenalee agreed. "I had a terrible vision!" Her friends nodded in agreement.

"That's great, Lenalee!" Allen said, barely listening as he was rummaging through some junk in boxes.

"No, she means it was about your Christmas!" Georgie tried to explain. "There was smoke and fire…!"

"That's not my Christmas!" Allen laughed, finding what he was looking for, and turned back to Lenalee. "My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy!  
And this…" The exorcist held up the picture the golem handed to him earlier, only Allen flipped the picture to reveal him in a certain guy's clothes. "My Wakey Claws outfit! I want you t to make it!"

Lenalee shook her head. "Allen, please listen to me! It's going to be a disaster!"

"How could it be?" Allen replied. "Just follow the pattern: this part is blue, the short-pockets are red…"

"It's a mistake, Mr. Walker!" Cream said. "I think we should hear them out, Allen," Naruto told his buddy, who didn't hear him.

"Now don't be modest," Allen chuckled to the girls and Komui. "Who else is clever enough to make my Wakey Claws outfit?"

"I could!" Komui shouted gleefully.

"Next!" Mung called.

"I have every confidence in you, friends!" Allen handed Lenalee the picture and nudged them along.

"But it seems wrong to me," Lenalee whispered as she clutched the picture tightly with Misaki, Cream, and Georgie looking sadly at their crushes with Komui looking unusually grim. "Very wrong."

Allen was with Eduardo as he held up a wooden nutcracker. "This thing is called a nutcracker," Allen was explaining before being interrupted.

"**ALLEN, ALLEN!!**" He turned to see the Minor Sins coming up to the group in their bathtub with a large, bulging trick-or-treat bag in it. "Allen, we caught him! We caught him!"

"Great!" Allen whooped, hopping down from the stage and down to them with his friends. His friends looked worried as they joined him. "Open it up! Quickly! I just can't wait!"

"Ta-da!" The Sins smirked, opening the bag as a white rabbit with a sad look and carrying a basket full of Easter eggs named Mesousa hopped out.

"What's going on?" Mesousa whimpered.

"That's not Wakey Claws!" Allen said to the Homunculi.

"It isn't?" Malice asked, scratching the top of her head.

"Then who is it?" Spite asked.

Mesousa awkwardly – and frighteningly – stumbled around the horrifying and creepy Hall and came across Eduardo. "Hola, senor bunny!" Ed said suddenly before sneezing so hard he blew a scared Mesousa into the bag.

"Not Wakey Claws…" Allen said sternly. "Take him back!"

"But we followed your instructions…" Lie said.

"We went through the door!" Sadism snapped.

"Which door?" Allen groaned, smacking his forehead. "There's more than one! Wakey Claws is behind the door shaped like this!" Chowder pulled out a Christmas cookie in the shape of a tree before promptly eating it.

The Sins mulled it over. "I told you we went through the wrong door, Chaos!" Revenge snapped at the teen.

"No, you didn't!" Chaos shouted back. Pretty soon all the Sins were fighting over each other; pulling on each others' hair and such. Allen developed a tick mark on his head. He turned his deformed hand into an Anti-Akuma hand and his cursed eye went freaky, freaking the feuding Sins senseless.

Allen turned to the bag with Mesousa in it. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He then turned to the non-humans. "Take him home first! And apologize again! Be careful with Wakey Claws when you fetch him! Treat him nicely!"

"Whatever!" The Sins gave thumbs up as the bathtub began carrying them away again. "We'll get it right next time!"

* * *

Eggman was busy with building another robot, mumbling to himself angrily. "You will be a better improvement over that abandoning Lenalee," he said, deciding to move on.

Then one of Eggman's henchmen, Cluck, floated over to him. "Master, the plans!" he proclaimed brightly, laying out a scroll on a table.

"Thanks, Cluck," Eggman smirked, turning to the plans of reindeer he was to build for Allen.

* * *

The clock in the Town that usually counted down the day until Halloween was now counting down to Christmas! And all the citizens were off doing their own thing to help with Halloween Town's first Christmas.

Chorus: **This time**

**This time**

Several ghosts flew out of a well with presents in their arms.

Ghosts: **Making Christmas**

Haruhi pushed a cart full of pumpkins.

Haruhi: **Making Christmas**

Mung Daal was riding Allen's snowmobile across a long table the citizens were building.

Mung: **Making Christmas, making Christmas **

**Is so fine!**

Eduardo, Grim, & Mandy: **It's ours this time **

**And won't the children be surprised! **

**It's ours this time!**

Grim Jr. and Minia were bashing toy cars with mallets

Reaper kids: **Making Christmas**

Nina and Mei were using a guillotine to chop off a doll's head.

Nina and Mei: **Making Christmas**

Reaper's and Girls: **Making Christmas!**

Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura were stirring a large cauldron

Bakaheads Witches:** Time to give them something fun**

Numbuh Three emerged from the cauldron and joined in.

Girls: **They'll talk about for years to come!**

All: **Let's have a cheer from everyone!**

Hayashida & Babbo: **It's time to party!**

The Vampires were painting bullet holes in a toy duck.

Maaka Family: **Making Christmas**

The toy duck suddenly sprang to life!

Toy Duck: **Making Christmas**

Duckula, Erol, and Anya set a coffin shaped box over the duck.

Duckula, Erol, and Anya: **Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice**

**With spider legs and pretty bows**

Anya and Anju: **It's ours this time!**

Grim, Halo, and Ginta were sawing something as well as whipping it.

Grim, Halo, and Ginta: **All together, that and this**

**With all our tricks we're making Christmas time! **

Ginta picked up the thing, which turned out to be a large demon-like doll.

"Look, here comes Allen!" Halo exclaimed as Allen, Naruto, Bug, and Chowder were down from their home to observe the progress.

Allen: **I don't believe**

**What's happening to me**

**My hopes…my dreams…my fantasies…Hee, hee, hee, hee!**

His friends just looked creeped out or worried for their friend. "Bug and Naruto, Allen's creeping me out again," Chowder said warily as he watched.

"Us too, Chowder; us too," Bug and Naruto nodded.

Meanwhile, Spongebob locked Her into a stock.

Spongebob: **Won't they be impressed, I am a genius**

The sponge smashed a dead rat flat and placed it over Her head, much to her annoyance. Allen went over to him.

**See how I transformed this old rat into a most delightful hat!**

Allen: **My compliments from me to you**

**On this your most intriguing hat**

**Consider though this substitute: a bat in place of this old rat**

Allen picked up a dead bat and placed it over Spongebob's head. "Prepare to die, sponge," Her hissed angrily as her claw lit on fire. Spongebob gasped a she ran off from the angry she-devil.

Allen proceeded to see that Hayashida was holding up a road-killed turtle. **No, no, no, now that's all wrong! **

**This thing will never make a present! **

**It's been dead now for much too long. **

**Try something fresher, something pleasant **

**Try again, don't give up!**

Minia took a small mallet and crushed a scorpion nearby and placed it into one of those wooden cup dolls that you placed into another larger one.

All: **All together, that and this with all our tricks we're **

**Making Christmas time!**

* * *

The days go by and, in Christmas Town; all the workers were hard at work, preparing real toys for little boys and girls.

* * *

Eggman had a series of reindeer robots on a large table. He pulled on lever. Suddenly, thousands of bolts were sent throughout the robots, bringing them to life! The mad Robotnik scientist smirked triumphantly, but then a robotic head dropped down and bashed his head. He was about to toss it away, but then thought twice as it resembled his head. He took out a cloth and used it to polish it.

* * *

In Christmas Town, Shugo and Rena Kunisaki, Seth and Kendra Sorenson, and Chi the Chobit were polishing a large sleigh as real reindeer were pulled in. Shippo pushed down the Jack-in-the-box and sealed them tight.

* * *

In Halloween Town, Ren loaded a box with terrifying heads on springs.

* * *

Tsukasa and Miyuki were loading stockings with loads of toys and assorted candies.

* * *

Grim attempted to stuff skulls into large snakes, but it ended up devouring him. "I'm not going to be eaten by a python!" he said, legs flailing back and forth.

* * *

All the workers were loading up the toys they had prepared into a large as Kelsi Rinaldi directed the loading with bright flashlights.

* * *

Allen and his friends waved for the loading of a coffin that would end up serving as his sleigh.

Citizens: **This time, this time…**

Allen: **It's OURS!**

Citizens were walking up to the 'sleigh' with boxes of their 'toys.'

Citizens: **Making Christmas, making Christmas**

**La, la, la! It's almost here **

A long line of the creatures and beasts passed the presents along and loaded them into the 'sleigh'.

And we can't wait, so ring the bells and celebrate,

'Cause when the full moon starts to climb we'll all sing out…

Allen: **It's Christmas time!**

The exorcist giggled like mad as Eggman's 'reindeer' came flying near him. "Scratch what I said earlier; NOW he's freaking me out," Chowder gulped as the tow other boys nodded.

* * *

There was only one day left till Christmas and, back at Christmas Town, was a 16-year-old boy was sitting in front of an open fire as he was ticking off his list.

He had swampy green eyes, short and spiky caramel brown hair, and wore a black muscle shirt under a blue and silver hoodie, baggy black shorts that had red pockets, a blue criss-cross, and two chains from pockets, and black and silver sneakers. At his feet was a light blue wolf with dark blue eyes, and with a light blue bow with pinkish-purple dots around her neck. This was Wake Elementia, the Santa in this story or 'Wakey Claws.' The wolf was his Familiar Ao.

"Let's see now…Starfire, Nice. Nyuu, Nice. Mac, nice. Minia and her brother, nice. Freakshow…_very_ naughty…" Wake looked up into the air and shook his fist, shouting, "You know what you are, ya' freak!! Well, Ao; there are hardly any naughty children this year!" "That's nice, but more work for us," Ao joked.

Suddenly his doorbell rang to the tune of Jingle Bells. "Now who could that be?" Wake muttered. "Salena, Sunny, Thunder, Natsura, and Sophie; could you guys get the door?"

"We're busy!!" the shouts of his siblings and their Familiars' voices ran gout from the kitchen. Wake groaned as he and Ao went to the door

Wake opened the door and was rather surprised to see seven kids with red tattoos on their bodies… "Trick or treat!"

"…Huh?" Neither Wake nor Ao knew what hit them.

* * *

**GW: **Whoo, boy! Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


	9. The Father Man

**GW: **Since I'm only a few chapters away from finishing this story, I'm going to do a 4 Pete update of 'NBC' and finish the story as soon as possible! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Father Man**

Back at Halloween Town, Allen was observing the Wakey Claws garb which he had on that Lenalee made for him. She was still sewing the red pockets on his left pant leg. Lenalee and Allen's friends were watching nearby. "Man, this is whacked-up," Bug sighed as he massaged his head. "You got that right," Georgie agreed, trying not to notice the fact that she was near her crush.

"You don't look like yourself, Allen," Lenalee frowned. "Not at all…"

"Got that right," Komui grumbled.

"I know…" Allen said slowly before shouting happily, "Isn't that great?! It couldn't get any greater!"

"Nutjob," Naruto joked, making Misaki giggle a bit. "Naruto-kun, that's not very nice."

Lenalee turned away for a second as she took out the picture of Allen in the Claws outfit and flipped it over to reveal the original picture. "But you're the Exorcist King!"

"Not anymore!" Allen took the picture from her and broke it in half by smashing it over his knee, throwing the pieces away. "And I feel so much better than before!"

"Allen, I know you think something's missing," Lenalee said, continuing with her sewing, "but…"

"Ow!" She had accidentally pricked Allen's leg with the needle.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"You know what? You're right…" Allen agreed with her. "Something is missing…but what? I got the shirt, the shoes, the pants…" Allen's friends sighed again. "Mr. Allen doesn't get it," Cream sighed as Cheese agreed with her.

"Allen! This time we bagged him!" eight voices exclaimed.

"This time we really did!" Malice added. "What a relief! I was just about to collapse from all this hard work!" Lie sighed.

"What are you talking about, Lie!?" Revenge snarled. "We were the ones who had to fight off his Familiar, his siblings, and their Familiars! You barely did anything but stand their with him in the bag!"

"…And your point is?" she replied dully.

"Never mind…" Hypocrisy groaned.

"This dude sure was tough to capture, Allen!" Chaos said.

"And he's heavy!" Spite complained. "He's gotta at least weigh 200 pounds!"

"Lemme out!" a voice from a large black trick-or-treat bag screamed. "And I'm not fat! I'm big-boned…" Wakey Claws/Wake and Ao finally squeezed their heads out of the bag's opening and moaned miserably.

"Wakey Claws in person!" Allen smiled gleefully, walking over to the Minor Sins as with everyone else in the vicinity. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Allen took Wake's hand, shaking it. "And you have……hands! You don't have claws at all!"

"Where are we?" Ao demanded, her eyes frantically shifting back and forth through the crowd to see all the monsters and creatures of Halloween Town.

"Oh, good; it's just monsters," Wake sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought my evil twin kidnapped me."

"Surprised, aren't you?" Allen said, totally oblivious to Wake and Ao's distressed look. "I knew you would be! You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year…"

"Say what?" Wake blinked.

"Consider this a vacation, Wakey, a reward," Allen continued. "It's your turn to take it easy for year…"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Wake shouted.

"Yeah…I don't think he is," chowder shook his head uneasily.

"See that he's comfortable," Allen said to the Sins, who saluted. They were about to drag Wake's bag off, but Allen stopped them. "Just a second, guys!" The exorcist yanked Wake's necklace off and placed it over his neck. head. "Of course, that's what I was missing!"

"But…" Wake was interrupted.

"Thanks!"

"You can't just…" Masochism shoved Wake's head back into the bag and the bathtub started to carry him off.

"Don't feed him to Gluttony!" Bug shouted to the Sins as they left the gates.

"We won't," Sadism called back, but he secretly smiled evilly as he whispered, "But you didn't say anything about giving him to Father."

"BTW, nice look, brother," Masochism deadpanned at her brother's new look: his filthy hair was pulled in a short pony and he wore a dirty brown coat over a black collared shirt that has seen its life, torn dark pants, and boots.

"Thanks, the authoress seems to like it as well," Sadism replied dryly.

"Where are we going!? I don't want to go to an underground torture chamber!" Wake cried comically.

Allen, meanwhile, was practicing his Wakey Claws laugh. "Ho, ho, ho…no, no, that's not deep enough…"

"This is worse than I thought," Lenalee murmured to herself and her friends. "Much worse…" Lenalee then suddenly got idea! "I know how to stop this!"

"That's my baby sister," Komui said proudly as the group ran off, lead by Lenalee.

"Me? On vacation on Christmas Eve?!" Wake shouted from inside the bag. "I can't! I'd like to, but I can't!"

"Where are we taking him?" Hypocrisy asked her friends.

"To Father, of course!" Malice answered simply. "There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that, and Allen did said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did," Chaos smirked as they all grinned evilly.

"Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men?" Ao asked.

"NO!!!" the sins shouted back, cackling insanely as they headed home.

* * *

Lenalee, Misaki, Cream, Cheese, Georgie, and Komui were back at Eggman's laboratory as Lenalee removed a tile, revealing a hidden hiding spot, and pulled out a glass jug. On its label read 'FOG JUICE.' "This oughta stop Allen…"

She and her friends headed out quietly as Eggman was working on his newest robot to replace Lenalee. "To think of all we'll have in common!" Eggman smirked, pulling open his hinged head and taking out half his brain to stuff in the robot's new head. "We'll have conversations worth having…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sins were cracking up as they were attempting to shove Wakey Claws and Ao down their chute to Father's part of the tree house. "Don't do this!" Wake's voice echoing from the chute. "Naughty children never get any presents!"

"I think he might be too big," Masochism groaned, using a plunger to shove Wake and Ao further in.

"He's not that big," Chaos said, taking several steps back. "If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down…HERE!" Chaos then kicked Wake and Ao's back end very hard, enabling the two to be shot straight down the chute.

Wake and Ao groaned in pain as they landed on top of a spinning roulette table in a dark room, their wrists and ankles/paws bound together with ropes. To their horror, as they looked at the room, all the objects – even the bats in the room – had skeletons revealed inside them. Wake struggled to get free, but then some music started playing. He looked to his left as twin doors swung open and a pair of dice came rolling towards him, landing in front of him.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" a shadowy being walked toward Wake. He walked into the light, revealing himself to be a man clothed all in shadow as a faint glow wreathed him. He was Father, the most evil, vilest villain of Halloween Town. "Wakey Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about? Ha, ha!"

**You're jokin', you're jokin'…  
I can't believe my eyes!  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be!  
This can't be the right guy!  
He's stupid-looking, he's ugly…  
**"Hey!" Wake protested.

**I don't know which is worse!  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first!**

Father cackled, spinning Wakey Claws and Ao around on the roulette wheel.

**Mr. Father says,  
There's trouble close at hand.  
You'd better pay attention now,  
'Cause I'm the Father Man**

He picked Wake and his Familiar up and began dancing a mock-tango with them.

**And if you aren't shakin',  
There's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time  
You hear the Collector Song**

**Ohhh…**

Three skeletons in chains came to life. "**Ohhh…**"

"**Ohhh…**" Father spun a vice used to crush two skeletons.

"**Ohhh…**" they hummed.

"**Ohhh…**" Father pulled down chains with bats upon them.

"**Ohhh…**" they sang.

All/Father: **Oh, he's/I'm the Father Man**

Wake and Ao were laid before three robots with pistols pointed towards them as they slowly rolled their way.

Wake: **Release me now**

**Or you must face the dire consequences! **

**The children are expecting me**

**So please, come to your senses!**

Before the last second as the robots were about to fire, Father pulled the two prisoners out of the path of the bullets and laughed hysterically.

Father: **You're jokin,' you're jokin'!  
I can't believe my ears!  
Would someone shut this fella up?!  
I'm drownin' in my tears!  
It's funny, I'm laughing!  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission,  
I'm going to do my stuff…**

"What are you going to do?" Ao asked nervously.

"I'm gonna do the best I can, puppy," he answered simply. "**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!**" The room began rotating around, revealing itself to be large roulette wheel.

**The sound of rollin' dice,  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Father Man,  
Although I don't play fair!**

Father threw another pair of dice at Wake as they bounced of his head.

**It's much more fun, I must confess,  
With lives on the line!  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy,  
Now that'd be just fine!**

Wake: **Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act!**

Ao growled. Father responded by using a crane to lift Wakey Claws and Ao into the air by their bound paws/hands.

Father: **Oh, brother; you're something!  
You put me in a spin!  
You aren't comprehending,  
The position that you're in!  
It's hopeless, you're finished,  
You haven't got a prayer!  
'Cause I'm Mr. Father  
And you ain't going nowhere…**

Father stood next to the nervous Wake and Ao, chuckling sinisterly with flames shooting around him. Hearing that through the chute, the Minor Sins crackled with him.

* * *

**Wake: **Ao and I are screwed, aren't we?

**GW: **Don't be so negative! Onto the next chapter!


	10. Christmas Dash

**GW: **Welcome to part 2 of the 4 Pete update! Enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas Dash!**

It was Christmas Eve night at Halloween Town and all of the townsfolk gathered in the town square, where Haruhi and her band were playing carols. On the long man-made stage rested the robotic reindeer hitched up to the coffin-sleigh. The crowd burst into applause as the coffin's lid opened and Allen emerged from it in a vampire-like fashion, in Wakey Claws garb. Bug, Naruto, and Chowder were behind him, looking deadpanned. "I can't believe we're goin with this fruitcake," Naruto grumbled. It seems the three were joining Allen on his crazy trip.

Mung pulled out an incredibly long speech from his left pocket and cleared his throat. "Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave…." "This is going to take awhile," Bug sighed.

Lenalee and her friends were in the crowd and thought now was probably the best time to put her plan into action. They snuck away from the crowd and towards the green slime-spewing fountain. The robot girl pulled out her jug of fog juice and slowly dumped its contents into the fountain, creating – just as the potion's name suggested – an exceptionally heavy fog; it seeping all through the air.

"Let's hope this works," Cream, Misaki, Georgie, and Komui muttered as they blended back into the crowd.

"You who have…" Mung continued, but the fog just got too thick for him to read anymore of his speech, "eh…devastated the souls of the Akuma…"

"Oh no!" Allen bemoaned. "We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't even see an inch in front of their noses!"

"Whew!" Lenalee sighed with relief, wiping her forehead. "What a stroke of luck-I mean, too bad," Chowder said, pretending to be sad.

"This fog's as thick as…as…" Anya couldn't find the right words.

"Gluttony's fat?" Karin suggested.

"That's pretty thick, but even thicker than that!" Erol exclaimed.

Allen moaned miserably, slumping down to the sleigh and placing his face into his hands. All of the citizens dejectedly hung their heads for the poor boy and all their work going to waste. "There go all of my hope…my precious plans…my glorious dreams…"

"There goes Christmas," Nina cried, tears flowing through her mummy wraps.

Timcanpy bounced toward his master and flitted excitedly. "No Timcanpy," the exorcist sighed. "Down, boy…" Suddenly the golem grew larger as he began to glow lightly, giving Allen an idea. "That's a bright light you have…the better to light my way!" Allen laughed, hopping back to his feet and settling himself down into his sleigh with his three friends joining him. "You're a genius, little buddy. To the head of the team, Timcanpy! We're taking off!"

Everyone exploded into cheers, whistle and whoops as Timcanpy strapped themselves and took off into the air. The robotic reindeer followed suit; dragging Allen and his friends in there sleigh with them along the long stage and into a ramp, sending flying into the sky.

"Wait, Allen; NO!!" Lenalee screamed at the top of her lungs for him to hear her, but they had already disappeared into the night. "Bug!" Georgie cried out as Cream gulped, "This is not good. Poor Chowder…"

"Naruto-kun," Misaki said softly, hoping the ninja was alright.

"Ho, ho, ha, ha, ha!" Allen's laugh was heard echoing throughout the town.

With Allen and his team gone the crowd started to dispel, leaving on Lenalee and her friends behind with terribly anxious looks on their face, "Good bye, Allen…" the robot girl whispered. "Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong…" Lenalee began her mind-less wandering across the town with her friends behind her as Haruhi's band began playing a slow tune with Lenalee beginning to sing.

Lenalee: **I sense there's something in the wind,  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
**Soon, Misaki, Cream, and Georgie began to sing about their worries for their crushes as well.

Misaki: **The worst is just around the bend**

Cream: **And does he notice my feelings for him?  
**Georgie: **And will he see how much he means to me?  
**All Girls: **I think it's not to be…**

"Why am I glad I'm not singing?" Komui sweat-dropped as he continued to watch his sister and friends in concern.

Lenalee: **What will become of my dear friend?**  
**Where will his actions lead us then?**

Lenalee spotted Firestar on top of gate as a fat grey cat with large green eyes and wearing a blue collar trotted to Georgie and leapt into her arms. This cat was Noodle, Georgie's pet cat.

All Girls: **Although we'd like to join the crowd,  
In their enthusiastic cloud,  
Try as we may, it doesn't last…**

**And will we ever end up together?  
**Lenalee: **No, I think not, it's never to become…**

Lenalee cradled Firestar before he took off into the street. Noodle stayed with Georgie and looked into her friends' eyes as if she were telling her girl _Things'll be okay soon_.

**For I am not…the one…**

The girls sighed sadly, looking into the sky and wishing for Allen and their crushes safe return. Haruhi and her band finished the song as they looked sad along with Komui and Cheese.

* * *

Allen and his reluctant team were now in the actual world, the world of where little kids lived. Timcanpy lead the reindeer down to one household, but their landing was a little…er, _rough_. They accidentally sent an angel ornament falling off the room and dangling by a single wire outside of the child's window. The child, Mac, had woken up with a start. "Wakey Claus!" Mac exclaimed.

The square-headed boy ran to his living room, being as quiet as possible to not alert Wakey Claus. But, to his surprise, all he saw was some white-haired dude in a Wakey Claus outfit as he set some presents under the Christmas tree. "Wakey Claus?" Mac whispered in disbelief.

Allen, hearing him, turned to see the boy. "Hey, there! Merry Christmas!" the exorcist greeted, standing over him. "What's your name?"

"Uh …" Mac unable to answer.

"That's all right," the teen smiled as he reached into his bag, pulled out a present, and handed it to Mac. "I have a special present for you anyway!" Mac stared blankly as Allen got into his chimney, upside down as he pushed himself upward. "Ho-ho-ho-he-he-he!"

"That's not how you laugh!" three other voices shouted from on the roof.

Just then Mac's mom walked into the room in their pajamas. "What did San-I mea, _Wakey_ Claus bring you, honey?" Mac's mom asked. Mac tore open his present and his eyes shot wide open. Mac pulled out a morbid-looking shrunken head.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**"

"Merry Christmas!" Allen's voice echoed as he took of into the sky again in his robotic reindeer-driven sleigh. "Ugh, I'm gonna lose my lunch," Chowder moaned.

Throughout Christmas Eve, Allen just (unintentionally, of course) continued wreaking havoc and chaos for all Christmas celebrators. Such as a killer wreath attacking an old woman. A snake devouring a family's tree. And toys attacking the kids!

"You're welcome, one and all!" Allen boomed, completely oblivious to the going abouts of terror. His friends, however, knew what was going on as Bug punched the side of the sleigh in frustration and snapped, "Dang it, why doesn't Allen see he's wrecking this holiday for everyone!?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe he thinks he's helping."

In the city's police station all of their phones were off the hook with distress calls. "Where'd you spot him?" Chief Wiggum said into one phone's receiver before picking up another. "Fast as we can, madam. Police? I know, I know, a white-haired teen with a deformed hand! Keep calm! Turn off all the lights. Make sure the doors are locked! Hello, police? Dang it, I HATE this cameo! I need some doughnuts!"

Back at Halloween Town, Osaka, Tomo, and Kagura were able to conjure up a news network through their cauldron, so the citizens could hear about how Allen was doing in spreading their Halloween Town Christmas. The newscaster's name was Ayaka Yukihiro as she reported, "Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an imposter is shamelessly impersonating Santa…er, I mean, Wakey Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday! Good thing he isn't mocking Negi-sensei, or I'd kill him myself!"

All of the residents of Halloween applauded and cheered for their approval as Lenalee and her crew nervously listened. "Police assure us that at this moment military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime!"

"Military units?!" Lenalee, Misaki, Cream, Georgie, and Komui repeated in panic. "Chao!" Cheese added.

Lenalee said in determination, "We have to do something to save the boys……Where'd those spawn of evil take Wakey Claws?!"

* * *

**GW:** Uh, oh! Lenalee and her friends will take action in their own hands. Onto the next part!


	11. Poor Allen

**GW: **Part 3. Enjoy!

* * *

**Poor Allen**

All of the real world's military gathered to their cannons, preparing to shoot that Wakey Claus-impersonator out of the sky! Searchlights all pointed toward the air, searching for him. And wouldn't you know it? Allen and his group were already flying over their heads. What a coincidence.

"Look you guys, search lights!" Allen said, holding his right hand over his eyes to look down at them. The men were given the order and started blasting their guns at the poor boys! "They're celebrating!" he chuckled, the shots missing them. "They're thanking us for doing such a good job! Gee, I oughta give them something real special for that!"

"Um, Allen; are you that stupid or just delirious!?" the boys shouted at him, Bug's being the loudest as he punched the side of the sleigh again.

Suddenly a missile came flying at them and almost hit the reindeer, who barely dodged it. "Whoa! Careful down there, you almost hit us!" the exorcist shouted downward. Timcanpy and Chowder whimpered nervously to his friend. "It's okay, boys. Just head a little higher!" Allen pulled on his reigns, ordering the robotic reindeer to head higher into the sky and past the clouds, hopefully avoiding the missiles.

* * *

Back at Father's hideout, he had Wake and Ao chained up to a wall.

"This is NOT how I imagined my death," Wake shivered as Ao whimpered, "Don't worry; your siblings will come to save us."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Elementia siblings are seen looking for Wake and Ao. "Guess they're probably already dead," Sunny said in worry as Midori the dog shouted, "Who wants to conga!?"

"We do!" the Elementia's and their Familiars cheered as they began to party

* * *

"…Or not," Ao sighed with a sweat drop.

"Are you a gamblin man, Wakey?" Father asked sadistically, rolling a pair of dice in his hand "Let's play!" "No! I'm not good with those kinds of games!" Allen groaned.

Father laughed until something caught his attention that he turned around and gasped gleefully. He just spotted a girl's leg sticking out in a very Wake. "Well, well…what have we here?" He walked toward the leg, just as a pair of hands climbed down from the ropes that bounded Wake and Ao.

They were about to gasp, but the hands quickly covered their mouths and pointed up.

The prisoners looked up and saw Lenalee, Misaki, Cream, Cheese, Georgie, Noodle, and Komui standing over an opening. It was Lenalee's hands and leg serving as a distraction. "We're getting you out of here," Misaki whispered to them as they nodded

"Ah, beautiful," Father slurred, flipping off the leg's shoe and ticked it with his hand. "He will die," Komui seethed as he saw this, making Noodle and Cheese roll their eyes.

Lenalee's hands were able to swiftly untie the binds as Georgie rolled down a rope ladder for him to escape. But, unfortunately, Father saw that there was no body attached to the leg. "Big trouble," Cream gasped.

"**WHAT?!** You trying to make a fool out of me?!" he bellowed, turning around to see the escape as flames erupted around him. Father blew in as the group was sucked to the evil man. Boy, was he furious…

* * *

"Who's next on my list?" Allen muttered to himself, holding out a long list of names. He barely even noticed the military trying to shoot him out of the sky! "Um, Allen. Focus, please!" the boys shouted.

"Ah, Rudy Kangaroo! Won't he be surprised?" Suddenly a missile finally connected with the back end of the sleigh and another destroyed one of the robot reindeer. Allen's eyes widened as a flaming doll fell into hi hand. "They're actually trying to hit us!!" "No, duh!" the boys shouted in exasperation.

Finally, after locking on, one last shot was fired and completely blew up the sleigh, destroying it.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Allen's voice echoed throughout the night, plummeting down to Earth as his friends screamed in terror.

The townsfolk of Halloween Town witnessed the entire event through the cauldron, all horrified, shocked, and – most of all – saddened. Tears formed in all their eyes for the untimely death of the Exorcist King and his companions. Mayor Mung wiped his tears away from his eyes as his mustache drooped like never before. "I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea…" he whispered, entering his mayoral-provided car. "I felt it in my gut…Terrible news, everyone…the worst tragedy of our times…Allen and his friends have been blown to smithereens…terrible, terrible news…"

Back in the real world police cars were patrolling the streets like Mung, also giving depressing news to the scared people. "Attention, attention citizens…terrible news. There's still no sign of Wakey Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be……cancelled this year…" The children of the world had tears rolling down from their eyes with the news. Christmas has been cancelled…

But, unknown to the police and Halloween Town, Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug were alive. Luckily for Chowder and Naruto, Bug grabbed them in time and flew to the ground safely, but couldn't manage to catch Allen, who had miraculously landed in a graveyard angel's outstretched arms, the Wakey outfit all torn with the sleigh, robo-reindeer, and toys burning. Timcanpy, who was lucky enough to survive and find his friends, approached Allen and nudged his friend awake. The three boys looked up at Allen, who looked sadly at the debris and realizing his mistake.

He sat up, still in the arms of the angel.

Allen: **What have I done?  
What have I done?  
How could I be so blind?  
All is lost, where was I? **

**Spoiled all, spoiled all  
Everything's gone all wrong…**

Even though his friends wanted to scold him for being right all along, they found they couldn't make Allen feel worse than he was already. So, they watched their upset friend continue his song.

**What have I done?  
What have I done?  
Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a million years they'll find me  
Only dust and a plaque,  
That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Al…'**

He pressed his face into his hands to hide his face from the world and the boys and golem looked on in sympathy. When the exorcist removed his hands, his eyes were a bit angry along with his frown, and that worried the group.

**But I never intended all this madness, never…  
And nobody really understood, how could they?**  
**That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great!  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?**

Naruto, Bug, and Chowder looked determined at their friend as they spoke up to a surprised Allen.

Naruto, Chowder, and Bug: **Well, what the heck! **

**You went and did you best!  
And, by God, you really tasted something swell! **

Allen smiled as he stood up on the statue.

Allen: **That's right!**  
**And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky!  
And at least I left some stories they can tell I did!**

Allen hopped down from the statue and smiled at his friends, grateful they didn't judge him too harshly and made him feel better.

**And for the first time since I don't remember when  
I felt just like my old self again**  
**And I, Allen, the Exorcist King**

The boy paused. "Wait a minute. **I am** the Exorcist King!!" He laughed, ripping the Wakey Claws suit in half and into his normal attire, making the others cheer happily to have good, ol' Allen back, and he began dancing around the graveyard in a spectacle.

**And I just can't wait until next Halloween  
'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream  
And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might!**

Allen abruptly stopped dancing, just realizing something. He maybe able to bring out the horrors/joy of Halloween, but…he had ruined Christmas! And he knew what they had to do. And quick! Christmas was almost over! "Uh oh…I hope there's still time to set things right…Wakey Claws!"

"Oh, yeah! We gotta fetch him," Chowder realized as Bug and Naruto sighed.

Lucky for them, a doorway to their world and home was right next to them. "Wow, that's convenient!" Allen muttered to himself before quickly snatching up Wake's necklace and they all headed into it, ready to fix the problem.

* * *

**GW: **I always liked that song, like I love all the sings in NBC. Onto the last part of the update and second-to-last chapter of the story!


	12. The Exorcist Against the Father Man

**GW: **Here's the battle of Allen and Father. Enjoy the second-to-last chapter!

* * *

**The Exorcist Against the Father Man**

"I can't hear a damn thing!" Sadism snarled angrily as he and his teammates tried to hear what sort of torture Father was putting Wake, Ao, Lenalee, her brother, and friends through at the moment through the chute.

"What's happening, what's happening?!" Malice and Spite demanded.

Chaos leaned against a wall, sulking, when he spotted their clubhouse's elevator cage. "Hey! Why don't we…"

"…go down…" Revenge and Hypocrisy continued with smirks.

"…and take a peek!" the rest finished.

The Sins took off to grab candy, drinks, and party horns for when Father was done finishing his captives. They all squeezed themselves into the elevator contraption, lowering them to Father's lower part of the home to enjoy the show.

"You just wait until Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug hear about this!" Lenalee shouted. She and the others were both tied together on top of a table and were about to be dumped into a vat of boiling lava Father prepared himself. "By the time they're through with you, you'll be lucky if you still had any limbs!"

"Loser!" Misaki, Cream, Cheese, Wake, and Komui added as Georgie sighed, "Well, this has to be better than being locked up in Hope House, being kidnapped by Bug's gangster dad, and held hostage by that crazy Punk…right, Noodle?" Noodle mewed as if to say _Meh, I don't know._

Just when Father was about to respond Mung finished it for him, as he was driving by in his car. "The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens! Allen and his friends are now a pile of dust…"

The Sins cheered happily, clapping their hands and dancing in circles. "Pile of dust! Pile of dust! Allen and his friends are now a pile of dust!" they laughed spitefully.

The girls gasped. Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug… gone?! They were too late. And the girls didn't get a chance to tell them how they felt. "Ooh, this is bad!" Komui panicked as Noodle and Cheese whimpered in despair.

Tears streamed from their eyes as they cried silently. "What's that you were saying about luck, robot-girl?" Father chuckled darkly.

But Allen and his men weren't gone! They were rushing through the woods at post-haste! With Timcanpy not far behind, the boys rushed towards their destination. "Come on, guys; Christmas isn't over yet!" Allen shouted determinedly. They finally reached their destination; Father's tree house. The boys were about to enter it when they heard a loud cackling from below. They shushed each other to keep quiet as they climbed down a rope. When they reached the bottom, they found the Sins cackling at the sight of the prisoners' upcoming deaths.

"Oh, boy! This is gonna be great!" Lie snickered in excitement. "I wish I was doing the killing, though," Sadism hissed.

"You get what you get, brother," Masochism told her brother, making him glare at her.

"Good thing Allen and his loser friends are long gone or they'll just ruin the fun!" Chaos hooted as he waved his cup of soda around, splashing it everywhere.

"Oh, really?" The Sins stopped what they were doing and gulped. They all slowly turned their heads upward to see Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug with _really_ ticked-off looks on their faces. "'Cause, you know, we can be fun guys when we're scary…"

"**RUN FOR IT!!!**" the Sins screamed, running from sight.

"Bakas…" Naruto said as he and the others rolled their eyes. "Never trust them with anything…especially the kidnapping of famous holiday figures." They quickly turned their attention back to their friends; they weren't going to waste any time on those freaks…yet.

"Looks like its Father's turn to rule!" Father cackled, pulling on a lever that raised the table that the prisoners were on a bit; lowering them a bit closer to the lava. "With that white-haired kid and his bratty friends out of the way, I'll be the **NEW** king of Halloween!"

"This can't be happening!" Wake shouted, terrified. "Two holidays ruined!? That's just evil incarnate!"

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust," Father sang mockingly. "Oh, I'm feeling weak…with hunger. One more roll of the dice oughta do it!" He rolled his red dice and both landed on ones. "What, snake eyes?!" Father furiously slammed his hand on the floor, making the dice roll to a seven. "Seven! Looks like I won the jackpot!" He walked back towards the group, pulling on the lever to tilt the table more. "Bye, bye, brats! Ha, ha, ha!" Father pulled on the lever several more times and the group screamed as they fell to the lava. Father snickered sadistically, but realized he didn't hear any splashes in the pool. "What the…"

The evil man irritably flipped the table over to reveal……Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug resting casually on it! "Hello, Father," Allen greeted nonchalantly.

"Allen!" Father gasped, backing away bit by bit as the boys followed, step by step. "But they said you boys were dead! You must be……**DOUBLE DEAD!!**"

"That didn't make sense," Bug noted, but focused as Father smashed his left foot on a button on the floor, activating a defense mechanism. The boys were left wobbling around a roulette wheel with multiple giant cards that were equipped with swords. "Come on, boys!" Father cackled.

Chowder hopped down as he joined his friends, realizing he couldn't beat this. Allen and Naruto easily avoided the weapons with quick flips as Bug hovered over them.

Father laughed as he pulled a lever and the cowboy gun shooters came out. "FIRE!" Father ordered.

The group watching gasped, but Bug grabbed the ninja and exorcist and flew them out of the cowboy's line of fire. Father was angered at this as he pulled a chain and a guillotine was about hit them. The girls, Komui, the animals, and Chowder gasped and Lenalee shouted, "Boys! Allen! Look out!"

Allen spotted the guillotine as he turned his Anti-Akuma arm into a shield as he blocked the guillotine.

Father, meanwhile, was just plain ticked off and he used a rope to climb up and he was on top of a platform. "So long, boys."

Just then, Allen noticed that Father had a string on his supposed pant leg. The teen held it in his grasp. "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!?" he said angrily as he pulled the string, which came undone on Father, revealing the evil man's true form: a form of Bug Pokemon he had collected.

"Now look what you've done!" Father screamed as he was dying, melting down as his bugs fell down. The Caterpie that he had recently eaten attempted to escape, but only to find himself squished by Ao's paw.

"What a horrible experience…" Wake muttered as he petted Ao as she licked his hand in comfort.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Claws," Allen said sheepishly, holding out Wake's necklace he took earlier. "I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday…"

"Now he listens to logic," Bug, Naruto, and Chowder grumbled before being surprised as Georgie, Misaki, and Cream hugged them in joy. "Thanks for saving us," the girls whispered to them as they smiled. Timcanpy, Komui, Cheese, and Noodle smiled at the sight.

"Oh…for the love of my evil twin, Walker!" Wake angrily snatched back his necklace and placed it over his head. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to _her_!" Wake pointed to a surprised Lenalee, who looked away awkwardly. "She, along with her brother, pals, and your comrades, is the only one who makes any sense around this crazy joint! Stupid bean sprout…" Wake and Ao started to stomp away.

"I hope there's still time to…" Naruto tried to say, but Wake cut him off.

"To fix Christmas?" Ao finished. "Of course there is! He is, after all, Wakey Claus…at least, in this story." With that finished, Wake grabbed Ao and flicked the side of his nose as the duo flew up in the sky.

The whole crew stared blankly at the sight as Lenalee neared Allen shyly while Misaki, Cream, and Georgie held their crushes' arms.

"Don't worry; he'll fix things, Allen," Lenalee assured him. "He knows what to do."

Allen shifted his gaze to her and asked, "What were you doing down here anyway, girls?"

"Oh!" the girls were caught off-guard by that question, fumbling around with her hands. "We were trying to…well…we wanted to…to…" They stumbled as Komui chuckled a bit along with Cheese, Timcanpy, and Noodle.

"You wanted to help us?" Bug finished for them as the boys were also caught off-guard a bit.

"Yeah; we didn't want to see you hurt," Georgie blushed crimson as she hugged Bug. Misaki smiled at Naruto and pecked his cheek while Cream hugged Chowder like he was an overstuffed teddy bear. This made the boys surprised but happy all the same.

"Really?" Allen took Lenalee's hands in his. "I can't believe I never realized…that you…"

"**HI, O FORGIVING FRIENDS!"**

The group winced at that perfectly romantic moment before being interrupted. They looked up to see Mung Daal with the Minor Sins. "Here they are!" Chaos smiled unconvincingly to Mung.

"They're alive!" Hypocrisy shouted.

"Just like we said!" Lie added.

"Hang on, guys! We'll get you outta here!" Mung threw down a rope for the group. Allen took a hold of the rope and held out his hand for Lenalee. She smiled as she took it before she and her crush were being lifted into the air. Naruto took Misaki, Chowder took Cream, Komui took Timcanpy and Cheese while Bug flew Georgie up as she held her cat.

Things seemed to be looking up for the heroes.

* * *

**GW:** Yeah! Hope you liked that 4 Pete update! Next, I'll be working on "CPIS" and "NS: Dawn" before doing a 4 Pete update on "Lucy 2" and completing this story with the epilogue. Read, review, and suggest 'til next time.


	13. Happy Halloween

**GW: **Here it is: the conclusion to "NBC." Enjoy

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

"Good news, folks!" Ayaka Yukihiro exclaimed into her microphone. "Wakey Claus, the one and only, has finally been spotted! The cute teen and his faithful mutt appeared to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes! Yes folks, the Wake man has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world! Hope he stops by Negi-sensei's house!"

The citizens of Halloween Town just ignored the news broadcast. Mostly because they were sleeping, but also that they didn't really care about Christmas anymore. But they all awoke the sounds of Mayor Mung's car horn beeping. And, to their amazement and joy, Allen, Naruto, Chowder, and Bug along with the girls and Komui were standing alive on top of Mung's car as it drove through their town gate.

"Wow, looks like we were missed!" Naruto smiled happily as Misaki laughed, "Of course, Naruto-kun; we were all worried about you."

Chorus: **La, la, la, la, la, la  
Allen's okay, and he's back, okay!**

"He's all right!" the Reaper kids, Nina, and Mei cried out as Nina and Mei clung to Allen's legs.

**Let's shout, make a fuss,  
Scream it out, wheee!**

**Allen's back now, everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween…**

"It's great to be home!" Allen boomed to everyone. "I'll say," Bug muttered when suddenly they all heard something. What was that sound? It sounded like…bells.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho…Geez, I hope I did it right…Anyways, Happy Halloween!" Wake chuckled, flying over Halloween Town. As Wake flew overhead slowly snow, ever so gracefully, began to fall for the first time in Halloween Town. "Cool!" Chowder and Cream chirped happily as they stuck their tongues out to catch the snowflakes along with Cheese and Noodle.

Allen laughed, waving good-bye in gratitude. "Merry Christmas!"

Nina and Mei: **What's this?**

Both girls held their hands out for the snowflakes.

Her: **What's this?**

Minia and Grim Jr.: **We haven't got a clue**

Eggman: **What's this? **

Eggman examined the snow.

Po: **Why it's completely new**

Eduardo: **What's this?**

Karin, Ren, and Anju: **Must be a Christmas thing**

Erol and Anya: **What's this?**

Mung: **It's really very strange…**

The mayor stuck out his tongue for a flake. He smiled as it was sweet as he said in bemusement, "I wonder if I can make a recipe out of this stuff…"

The rest of the citizens blissfully played with the snow in many ways. The Minor Sins were hurling snowballs at a very annoyed Sadism. "Knock it off, you brats!" he snarled as he threw some fire at them, which they dodged.

"No!" Lie, Hypocrisy, and Malice laughed cruelly as they continued. "This is fun!" Chaos, Spite, and Revenge laughed as Masochism deadpanned with a smirk, "This is karma, brother."

Komui was observing the snow when he spotted a Who decked out like a mad scientist named Dr. Mary Lou Larue beneath some mistletoe as she smiled at him. He looked up at the sky and said in a whisper, "Thank you, Glowworm," before running to Larue.

Lenalee with her friends, meanwhile, plucked a little flower from the ground. Georgie held Noodle while Cream held Cheese.

"Hope it doesn't burst into flames," Georgie said a bit nervously. Noodle gave a short hiss that seemed to say _Don't jinx it! _Fortunately, it didn't.

Chorus: **This is Halloween,  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**What's this?  
What's this?**

**What's this?  
What's this?**

"Look at that, Allen!" Naruto said as he pointed to a person. Allen opened his eyes in shock as he spotted Eggman, strolling through the snow with a new female robot! This new model was a white bat with blue eyes and wearing a black and purple outfit. "Rouge, you're probably the best robot girl I've ever built!"

"Sure…whatever you say, Egghead-er, Eggman!" Rouge said through a bogus smile, trying to sneak away when he wasn't looking.

"Then…what happened to Lenalee?" Allen whispered to his friends. Timcanpy tugged on Allen's hair, showing where the girls had left to. "Okay, Timcanpy; lead the way!" the boys said.

* * *

Lenalee decided to have a bit of quiet time to herself and her friends as she sat on the now snow-covered curly hill with Lenalee picking at the flower's petals as her friends watched.

They smiled. Christmas was saved. Halloween was restored. Flowers didn't burst into flames every time they tried to pick the petals. And, most importantly to them, the boys was safe. All was well……Except one last thing that Lenalee had to check up on…

Voice: **My dearest friend**

The girls slowly turned around to see the boys were there, smiling as they climbed up the hill to them. Allen was in front and singing to Lenalee.

Allen: **If you don't mind **

**I'd like to join you by your side**

**Where we can gaze into the stars…**

Lenalee and Allen: **And sit together**

Lenalee and Allen, Naruto and Misaki, Chowder and Cream, and Bug and Georgie took each other's hands and smiled at each other

**Now and forever…**

**For it is plain as anyone can see**

**We're simply meant to be…**

"I love happy endings," Georgie sighed happily as she and Bug, along with the other pairings, leaned closer and closer to each other as their lips finally met for a very sweet kiss.

Timcanpy, Cheese, and Noodle yipped happily at the scene, taking into the air and zooming off into the heaven as Komui tried to dash to the scene where the lovers were as Larue held him back…

* * *

"And there it is; the story of Allen and his friends," Maggie sighed as she closed the book.

"Aw, I wish it wasn't over!" Michelle whined. "Well, we can always read it again," Sadie shrugged. "That was a pretty cool book," Violet said with a smile.

"I liked how Allen and the guys kicked Father's heiny to Neptune!" Dash said in excitement as he and Satoko talked to each other. "They got some smooth moves!" Satoko agreed.

"It would've been cooler with us in it," Anita harrumphed as Chihon laughed, "Admit it; you liked the story."

"Mii, I liked the happy ending when the boys could be with their girls," Rika said as she held Marcus' hand, making him smile softly and say, "Yeah; guess there are some people who are simply meant to be."

This made Dash and Satoko blush at one another and to make Anita and Chihon look away as well.

"Ah, romance!" Michelle sighed lovingly as the kids shouted at her, "SHUT UP!!"

"Well, looks like that's the end," Sadie said. Suddenly, a blast of fire burned the book as the group turned to see the Minor Sins smiling sinisterly at them from across the room.

"Not quite, my dear," Sadism hissed. "There's always room for the sequel!" The Sins laughed wickedly as the group of kids huddled in fright and screamed.

Marcus sighed, "Crap. Here we go again."

* * *

**GW: **And that's a wrap! Thanks to everyone who read the story and offering their suggestions. I won't be making a new story until "Lucy 2" is complete and I've updated "CPIS" and "NS: Dawn." Read, review, and suggest 'til next time!


End file.
